


Only An Ocean Away

by faith_7



Category: Girls und Panzer, ガールズ&パンツァー
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Literary References & Allusions, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7
Summary: 《彼岸之遙》ケイダジ系列長文第一部，全文共六個章節，約三萬八千字。本文為日本ACG作品《少女與戰車》延伸之百合向中文同人創作，2016.7.11由faith在個人噗浪與百合會論壇發表連載，主要配對是桑德斯大學附屬高中的隊長凱伊與聖葛羅莉安娜女子學院的隊長大吉嶺(ケイダジ/美英)。





	1. One step forward, two steps back.

**Author's Note:**

> 看漫畫時覺得大吉嶺其實蠻天然的，所以才寫成這樣，也想看美國是處於被變態紳士追求的地位。

 

章一《大吉嶺》

 

有某句話是這麼說的：習慣支配著那些不善思考的人。  
大吉嶺並不喜歡將自己歸類為一份子，但偶爾也必須承認，人無完人，最終世上總存在某種比個人、比意志更強大的事物，會將腳步引導向最初極為抗拒的路，差別只在於，我們是否對此有所認知，是否願意接受如此不完美所帶來的啞然奇蹟。  
──總而言之。

 

從三年級前輩中脫穎而出，以二年級之姿接下隊長勳章的大吉嶺，今晚比往常更覺無聊，百無聊賴地坐在宿舍椅上，無論是剛買的小說或別校情報都已經看完了，阿薩姆這個時間點肯定也早已熟睡，打擾她的美容覺可是有可能引發諸神終末之戰的，就算是隊長身分也有不敢做的事。

 

原本想整理新生名冊，看看新加入後輩是否有可用之才，但此時心情實在不適合不解風情的公務，所以儘管知道不可以，她還是把那片光碟拿出來放入電腦中，音響開始響起充滿廉價熱情感的音樂，閃爍螢幕緩緩帶出學生自製電影的成果。

 

大吉嶺並不擅長電腦或手機這類過於現代科技的產品，某程度上更中意書信往返的傳統審美，小從紙張的選擇，信封的樣式，到書寫時的文字筆跡，都是一門功夫，能真切傳達對欲討論之事的嚴肅，也能徹底表現心懷敬重的禮節。以致於她更不悅於某所學校的公關部門，每次練習賽或邀請賽總用一封email、甚至時常還只有一則手機訊息，只給了三言兩語簡簡單單的留言，真是意味不明。

 

所以才說桑德斯這種野蠻的學校……。大吉嶺的內心抱怨並沒持續太久，隨著科幻電影展開主題為宇宙探索的故事，畫面接連出現不惜重本的特效場景、無意義的爆破效果、煽情的生離死別、突兀的愛情告白──所有符合美式膚淺文化的印象都集中在這部資金豐裕的電影中，真是不得了的成就──她邊嘲諷卻越看越入迷。

 

電影本身的精神毫無價值可言，故事也沒有特別深度，平時的大吉嶺根本不屑一顧，連一句批評的話也懶得說，這次卻被某個東西深深吸引，好幾次在深夜反覆觀看，沉浸在那樣的世界裡。

 

與其說是某個東西，不如說是，某個角色。

 

那是位於宇宙船艦上的艦橋通信員，配角中的配角，最長台詞全是關於兩方通訊和報告損害的內容，但臨演澄澈清亮的嗓音，讓人覺得可以忘記為營造緊張而冒出的吵雜背景音樂，至少大吉嶺覺得那真是一道悅耳舒服的聲音，使她想起某句話：聽來美妙的聲音，沒有聽到的那面將更是甜美。

 

每次想到這裡，大吉嶺總會忍不住微微一笑，想像該名臨演私下會有的聲音，特別是罕有人聽聞、最為隱密的時候。

 

電影的Ending Cut，結束在船艦終於回到地球的畫面。  
水色光輝投射在每個角色眼底，特別是通信員那雙訪佛從地球於焉誕生的藍眸，這是大吉嶺對這部電影唯一欣賞的特效，美麗而熱情，不願隱藏的自信暗示未來光明的路途。  
──這真是一部除了花大錢投資之外別無優點的電影。  
但是，自從友人從別處輾轉取得光碟送給大吉嶺之後，她已經看了無數遍。  
她已經將那個人的聲音和眸色，烙印在心底無數次。

 

 

章二《直美》

 

如果說安其奧學園無論如何都要先吃一頓義大利麵才能工作，對桑德斯來說，就是不論何種名目最後都會導向開Party的結局。  
是戰勝也好，是打輸也罷，就像今晚在操場豎立的營火，兩旁數十架BBQ烤肉，數不清的各式無酒精飲料，還有一團一團已經玩瘋了的桑德斯學生。  
真是的……。走在跑道上的直美，從嘴中吹起口香糖泡泡，然後弄破它。  
在自信十足的邀請賽中被聖葛蘿莉安娜輕鬆大破，原本打算把它當成三年級隊長畢業引退的戰績如今也只是自毀顏面，儘管如此，隊長她們還是將聖葛蘿莉安娜的學生留下來參加Party。  
“讓那些拘謹的大小姐看看我們引以為豪的Friendly！”  
雖然隊長是這麼說，但直美總覺得那些大小姐還是把桑德斯當成野蠻民族，每個人都露出一副“你看、野蠻人都叉著牛排直接吃呢！”的驚奇表情。  
這群女人真讓人厭煩。

 

「啊啊，終於找到妳了。」  
「嗯？找我？怎麼了？」  
遠離歡樂氣氛，選擇獨自坐在操場角落的人，是名留著及肩捲金髮的女孩，身材與面容相同的姣好出色，她咬著牛肉串，口齒不清地反問，腳邊是好幾瓶已經喝完、東倒西歪的可樂。  
「隊長要我來找妳啊，」直美邊說邊嚼著口香糖。「好像是要把妳介紹給聖葛蘿莉安娜的隊長。」  
金髮少女翻了個不感興趣的白眼，繼續吃牛肉串，制服胸前別有二年級的徽章。「饒了我吧，我可不想去娛樂那些大小姐。」  
「隊長的意思是，要把妳當成次期隊長先介紹給大家吧，誰叫妳直到現在都還沒簽名。」  
桑德斯表現戰車道的精神，就跟他們賴以成名的國際慣例一樣，是以多比例推舉方式選出幾名候選人，再進行一場校內友誼戰，各自統率三至五台不等的戰車，由實際比賽論勝負。  
要走完種種關卡，不僅在推舉之初攸關個人人望，還必須具備一定的財力資源足以運用，因為校方只提供固定台數的戰車作為練習，勢必會有申請不到的候選人，這時發揮雄厚家族勢力，直接運來自家生產的戰車投入戰鬥，就成了常見策略。  
「妳也知道我不一定可以……」  
「凱伊，」直美撇撇嘴，坐在少女旁邊。「我也希望妳能至少試試。」  
被稱為凱伊的少女，既是隊長欽點的人選，在校內也是饒有聲望的人物，她的人格魅力加之身為跨國企業的唯一繼承人，不管哪方面來看都是最適合人選。  
「這次會大輸聖葛蘿莉安娜，也是因為隊長沒聽取妳的意見。繼續輸下去的話，美國那邊一定會減少投資預算，對後輩來說就很糟糕了，畢竟是現實主義者啊我們。」

 

由於父母極欲凱伊轉學回國、徹底學習作為企業繼承人的知識，家庭革命此時正如火如荼萌發，如果反抗失敗，便必須丟下桑德斯的一切，這種非常時期接下隊長之位的話，怎麼想都不負責任。凱伊有她的難處和考量，直美也很清楚，但果然為了大方向、整個學園的未來，她們絕不能失去這個人。

 

凱伊嘆口氣，默默無言，一手攏攏蓬鬆微捲的金髮。眸底清藍的顏色轉為黯淡，營火黃紅的光照著憂鬱側臉，讓人想像不出她在白天爽朗大笑、安慰落敗的夥伴下次還有機會勝利的樣子。  
「──妳就是凱伊さん吧？」  
忽然，直美身後出現一道講究口調的聲音，她跟疑惑眨眼的凱伊一起回頭，看到某名穿著仿英國皇家禁衛軍、腥紅軍裝制服的少女，她將金髮綁成帶有傳統英格蘭風味的髮型，纖細肢體散發洋娃娃般易碎的精緻感，胸前別有一朵藍色玫瑰花的身姿卻是英氣凜然，背脊挺直，反而讓人覺得居高臨下望來的視線不懷好意，帶有毫不客氣想看穿真實的刺人寒意。  
少女身邊站著身穿同樣制服的沉默女孩，藍色緞帶蝴蝶結固定她肯定從未凌亂過的長髮。  
呃──直美幾乎能聽到隔壁這位最有希望接下隊長之位的朋友，低低發出麻煩死了的聲音。  
「咳，」凱伊站起身，拍拍因坐在地上而弄髒的裙子，努力漾開親切的笑。「呃……妳是？」  
「我是今天打敗妳們的人。」  
原來是聖葛蘿莉安娜的隊長大人啊。直美看到凱伊凝重神色，不禁吹了聲口哨，打算安靜看戲。  
「久聞大名。」凱伊朝她禮貌性地點頭。「希望妳們都有享受到今晚的Party，畢竟貴校應該是沒有能籌備Party的人才吧。」  
恐怕連怎麼享樂都不知道。凱伊扯了抹笑，得到對方眨眼幾次後，緩緩而笑的表情。  
「這的確是罕見的宴會經驗，不是用來交換思想或反省自身，反而專注於浪費人生──桑德斯一如既往地樂天主義呢。」  
凱伊皺起眉頭，就算自認為友善，也有絕無法親近的對象，這個女人感覺就是那種人。「妳到底想說什麼？如果是對落敗者的叫囂那就沒必要了，在這場比賽中沒有發揮我校長處的確是種失誤，但這並不是因為你們太厲害，而是我們太輕敵。」  
「有句話是這麼說的──過於謹慎將無所成就。」金髮的隊長大人拿下胸前藍玫瑰，伸長手臂，微笑地遞給凱伊。「別讓今日一戰，妳那過分可愛的戰術，成為下一個失誤，凱伊さん。」

 

直美訝異地挑起眉，沒想到才交手一次，這個人就看出凱伊指揮時與桑德斯風格相比、格格不入的小心翼翼。相對於只懂投入大量戰車，不論四面八方都想以壓倒性數量壓制對手的直線條戰略方針，凱伊反而是個較為著重蒐集情報、研判情勢進而臨場反應的軍事家，當然也因為這點，儘管極為欣賞她，隊長有時還是會否定凱伊的建議，莽撞地把所有戰車引導向失敗結局。  
凱伊收下那朵意義不明的玫瑰花，能聞到風中傳來的香氣，不知道是屬於花朵，還是屬於這個囂張兮兮站在眼前的女人。「……妳還真是超有自信呢。」  
「當自我不被考慮時，就沒有驕傲或謙卑的餘地──」白皙的手放在腥紅制服胸前，矛盾顏色塑造強烈印象，聖葛蘿莉安娜的隊長大人闔起眼，既像名優雅溫順的淑女、又像個具有高尚風範的紳士，微微行禮。「我期待下次與妳交鋒，貴安了。」  
語畢，像是想與火光爭鋒的耀眼姿影，滿足地轉身走離。

 

「直美，妳覺得這是什麼意思？」凱伊看著手中的藍玫瑰，滿臉迷惑。  
「嗯……一般來講，送花給女士是表達愛意吧？至少我對那些女孩子都是這麼做。」  
凱伊瞥了直美一眼。「但這個人是聖葛蘿莉安娜的隊長耶，所以果然是那個吧？我在電影有看過，跟丟手套很像的那個。」  
直美環起手臂，認同地點頭。「果然是那個。」  
如果是一般女孩與花朵，當然全是表現情愛的象徵，但對象既然是那位隊長大人，就肯定不是這麼簡單了。  
這個是、來自聖葛蘿莉安娜的戰帖。  
不會有錯。  
凱伊抿住下唇，牙關緊繃，深思的眉宇壓著藍眼。「……直美，把那張紙給我。」  
直美笑了出來，但沒有動作。  
「妳有帶著吧，給我簽名！」  
「妳真的決定了嗎？」  
「都被說到這個地步了，怎麼能裝沒聽到呢？賭上桑德斯的名譽，怎樣也不能讓那個女人看輕！」

 

 

終章《阿薩姆》

 

「──大吉嶺大人。」  
「嗯？」  
兩人並肩走在操場跑道，正準備向桑德斯隊長表明夜深回艦的意圖，阿薩姆覺得有必要對顯然十分開心的大吉嶺大人說點什麼，釐清事實。  
「我還以為，您是想跟凱伊小姐攀談，想跟她……交個朋友？」  
「我的確是。」  
「呃、那您為何說那些話？」  
「哪些話？」大吉嶺轉頭看她，仰賴摯友同伴的意見。「阿薩姆覺得我表現得太熱情了嗎？確實我是有點興奮……好不容易能跟電影中的她講話呢，真緊張……希望我沒有失禮才好。」  
「唔……」阿薩姆斟酌該如何回答，此人優越的知識是無法運用在現實常識上的，這點她很早就有所領悟。「大吉嶺大人，您知道我對您的判斷力和信任，是即使您要我開著戰車進到河裡都願意的程度──」  
「但妳是射手，不是駕駛。」  
「總而言之，我想說的是，大吉嶺大人，希望您明白說出這種話我也是相當心痛的──」阿薩姆深深嘆息。「但我不覺得您的心意有正確傳達給凱伊小姐。」  
「……是嗎？」大吉嶺思索一會兒後，側臉流露失望。「果然，我還是太隱晦了呢。」  
「我不認為是隱晦與否的關係。」

 

「可是我送她玫瑰花了。」像是要解釋自己的言行以爭取分數，大吉嶺強調著：「我送花了，這樣還不夠表明心意嗎？」  
藍色玫瑰花代表不可能實現的奇蹟，它的花語是無法開口的暗戀。  
每天想著妳，卻開不了口，妳是否也會想起我呢？我總有一天會放下妳的。  
「我認為──」阿薩姆不知道該怎麼回應，只好在沉默數秒後，沉聲給予祝福。「大吉嶺大人的心意，還是有機會傳達的，總有一天。」  
「這也是我期待的事呢。」  
對未來滿心歡喜的大吉嶺大人，阿薩姆無法把那句“您該學習多多社會化”的殘酷建言說出口。  
在這個世界上有某些東西，縱使付出嘔心瀝血的努力還是不可能獲得，一個是機運，另一個就是血統。阿薩姆只能祈禱，外人所不知、實際上是腳踏實地努力家的大吉嶺大人，能朝著正確的方向努力，會得到開花結果的一天。

 

一個月後，桑德斯新任隊長前來拜訪聖葛蘿莉安娜，她胸前別著展翅飛翔的老鷹勳章，給了一封挑戰意味濃厚、意在洗刷前戰屈辱的戰帖。向來不拒絕戰鬥的大吉嶺大人，當然是一貫信心滿滿的答應。  
「我看了妳有參與演出的電影，那真是一部有趣的作品。」  
對方臨走前，大吉嶺大人基於隱藏粉絲的可愛心情，對桑德斯隊長這麼說了。  
可是，看起來卻更像被羞辱一樣，凱伊小姐那張美麗線條的臉龐嚴肅地使人膽寒。「我會記住妳這句話。」  
在旁人看來完全是不歡而散的結果，大吉嶺大人事後卻歡喜地說“果然送玫瑰花是對的！”  
阿薩姆只能以溫暖眼神守護著一點也不懂少女心、脫俗離塵的大吉嶺大人，期許她細心照顧，滋養灌溉的藍色玫瑰花，終能實現不可能達成的奇蹟。

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

註解：  
(本篇內文都是我亂掰的，不是官方設定，除了大吉嶺喜歡藍玫瑰這點好像是官方吧)  
１．習慣支配著那些不善思考的人：出自William Wordsworth，英國詩人  
２．當自我不被考慮時，就沒有驕傲或謙卑的餘地：出自David Hume，蘇格蘭哲學家


	2. A Slow Walker

章一《凱伊》

 

桑德斯大學附屬高中──佔地最廣的運動社團場地上，這些數十名學生排排站開、等待向尊敬對手行禮的畫面，從兩個月前換了新任隊長後，至今已出現第三次。桑德斯在日本海域實施風靡本土的戰車道雖行之有年，但基於背後的大國支援和該校學生特有的享樂精神、文化裡奉行的孤立主義傾向等，讓如此頻繁的練習賽安排堪稱罕見。

 

戰車要坐，日子照過，是他們朗朗上口的生活哲學。相比前任隊長們的操練計畫，凱伊明白自己是有點躁進，也真多虧對方學校三番兩次不辭遙遠，爽快答應好幾場練習賽，但是……。  
又輸了。  
從打算洗刷恥辱這個念頭萌生以來，已經是第三次落敗。  
凱伊每次認輸，接下來伴隨的就是連續一個禮拜的研討會，以及深夜無數研究比賽錄影的時光。她相信自己一次又一次接近勝利，也一遍又一遍察覺缺點進而改善，儘管如此，那臺邱吉爾還是能一場又一場地反擊她的策略，爆破她派出的戰車，愚弄她經驗不足的後輩，就像有著女神眷顧的強運。

 

『向、聖葛羅莉安娜女子學園──敬禮！』  
『感謝指教。』  
隨禮賓人員的口號，凱伊帶領後方一排選手，向那名授禮時總隻身前來，旁邊只站著常見的某名副官，聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長脫帽行禮。  
「我也感謝諸位今日的指教。」對方隊長嗓音輕柔，不計勝負的輕鬆口吻讓人非常在意，凱伊抬起頭時，看到海風吹撫綁豎整齊、連一線髮絲也沒逃出束縛的金髮，她想著，Oh、My、God，居然連頭髮都能徹底展現高高在上的印象，簡直是個人自律化身的象徵。  
嘆口氣，難掩沮喪地揉揉臉，再這樣輸下去，驕傲的雄鷹也得收斂翅膀，低頭臣服。  
她讓學生各自解散休息後，面向勝利者說：「遠道而來辛苦了，我個人代表桑德斯再次表達謝意。」  
「不用客氣。」聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長，唇邊掛著若有似無的笑意，鮮豔奪目的血色制服並不符合該校酷愛標榜的低調和文雅，卻更突顯學生們備受期待的驕傲與自豪。  
凱伊自認是個常笑的人，但每次都分辨不出這女人的笑裡藏著多少刀，久了就變成一直梗在心口的刺，讓她坐立難安。

 

「那麼，十分鐘後，航母左方停機坪的運輸機，會陸續將貴校戰車運回，兩位看要跟隨哪架飛機回去都可以。」不再多言，凱伊點頭行禮後，轉身打算離開。  
此時，紅衣的隊長卻叫住她。「桑德斯沒有要開Party嗎？」  
聲音裡有著清晰疑惑。  
凱伊訝異地看了她幾秒。桑德斯的傳統是不論勝利失敗都要招待對手來Party一泯恩仇，前幾次練習賽落敗後，焦急現況的凱伊並沒按照前輩腳步，直接就開了好幾次討論會，Party的時間點反而難以決定，直美前幾天還有來建議過，提振學生士氣也是指揮官之責。  
「哦、這個──」尷尬地哈哈苦笑，一手放在後腦杓。「還沒訂下日子，雖然不管吃的喝的我們永遠都stand by，但也不好意思讓貴校學生在學園艦上等待……」  
「原來如此。」  
話語沉柔安穩，完美表達被主人拒絕慰留的賓客應有的落落大方。  
凱伊挑起眉，忍不住審視記憶中趾高氣昂的那個女人、臉上難以言喻的表情。  
是落寞嗎？還是失望呢？  
看起來有點可憐，好像很想參加Party但又沒有朋友的樣子。  
「唔……這樣好了，如果不介意的話，等確定Party的時間，我會寄邀請信給妳。」  
對方那雙與其說是藍色，有時看來又像綠色的瞳，略帶驚喜地睜大。凱伊不由自主盯著她看，果然人類對漂亮的東西就是狠不下心。  
「那麼，」一樣的行禮姿儀，一樣是纖細潔白的手放在深紅制服胸前，聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長大人揚起淺笑，輕聲道別。「貴安了，凱伊さん。」  
「嗯，see you soon！」儘管心底還有些疙瘩，凱伊仍朝她開朗揮手，露出招牌笑容。  
能交個朋友總是好事。

 

走進校舍內，發現直美已經站在柱子旁等她。  
「怎麼了？」  
「怕妳被魔女吃了。」“波”的一聲，嘴上泡泡糖弄破一個。  
「誰是魔女？」凱伊繼續往前走，分神計畫晚點的討論內容。  
「還會有誰？」長腳的直美雙手放在腦後，悠哉地跟上腳步。「有人說聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長大人會黑魔法，每晚牲品獻祭，所以才能有那麼好的運氣，屢戰屢勝。」  
凱伊爆笑出聲，雖然可悲的是屢戰屢敗的他們。「大家實在太無聊了，這種話都能亂傳。」  
「妳不得不承認她的確有超強運氣。」  
「雖然我本來也是這麼想……但果然，那是基於實力而匯集的機運，只要意志夠強韌，連現實都會站在她那邊吧。」  
直美露出一貫神秘又帶點陰險的笑。「但我想，像城堡一樣堅固的心，還是有脆弱的牆角可以挖。」  
「什麼意思？」凱伊無奈而笑，這位副官交友廣闊，肯定聽過各式各樣的流言。但可以的話，希望她不要搞出太麻煩的事比較好。  
直美沒有回答，對話下一秒即被某道聲音中斷。

 

聽到呼喚聲，凱伊轉過頭，看到總是安安靜靜站在聖葛羅莉安娜隊長旁邊的少女。應該是叫阿薩姆吧？對這些茶類名字實在很沒概念，畢竟一輩子也沒喝過紅茶，只記得對方打破好幾臺桑德斯的戰車，作為射手的能力不容小覷。

 

「打擾兩位，不好意思。」  
「打擾倒是不會……」太過有禮的大小姐，總讓凱伊感到不甚自在。「有什麼事嗎？遺漏什麼東西？還是妳們的隊長對運輸機有特別要求？」  
不知道為什麼，凱伊就是有這種直覺，覺得對方肯定是為了她們隊長的需求而來。  
「都不是。」阿薩姆揚起一抹友善的笑。「只是以個人身份想向您致謝，感謝您願意邀請我們隊長參加Party。」  
「啊啊、是這件事啊。那沒什麼，我看她很想參加的樣子，是妳們學校沒有Party嗎？還是她沒有朋友？」凱伊說這些話並非諷刺，反而蘊含擔心情緒。在桑德斯，最看不慣一心追求戰車道而失去個人喜樂的悲劇。  
「大吉嶺大人自然是被擁簇的存在，那位閣下的魅力在學園中無遠弗屆。」阿薩姆咳了一聲，正經神色不變。「我想說的是，先前交談，感覺您對大吉嶺大人似乎有些誤會……大吉嶺大人說那些話……」  
實在很難彌補低微的第一印象分數。  
阿薩姆想了許久，只能給出可憐結論：「總之，她沒有惡意。」  
「我知道哦。」在驚訝的眸光中，凱伊瞇眼而笑。「三番兩次接受我們的練習賽邀請，沉浸在戰車道的喜悅裡，戰術既靈活又老練，那樣的傢伙當然不會是壞蛋。」  
嘴巴是真的很壞啦，凱伊聳肩。  
「但我想，也許正因為過於投入戰車道，妳們的隊長大人才會沒有朋友吧！講話態度也讓人生氣呢！」  
「呃……那位閣下並不是沒有朋友，只是……」  
「不管怎樣，我知道妳的意思。」凱伊輕拍阿薩姆的肩，臉上掛著和善微笑，她的彎彎藍眼澄澈乾淨，就像那不帶雜質的清朗嗓音，能讓任何人不禁恍惚。「不用擔心。」  
似乎也沒有其他能說的了，阿薩姆回以淺淺一笑。就相信桑德斯隊長那被眾人讚賞的度量和胸襟吧。  
回去的路上小心哦，Bye bye～～這麼說著，凱伊朝走離的阿薩姆揮手。  
「哦、真有意思。」安靜許久的直美，又“波”的一聲吹起泡泡糖。「沒想到聖葛羅莉安娜裡也有性格可愛的女孩啊。」  
「可別隨便對大小姐們出手。」凱伊掃了這位紀錄不良的朋友一眼。「上次的麻煩還沒解決，妳要乖一點。」  
「我知道、我知道。」  
「我是說真的，好不容易跟人家打好關係，妳也不想要“魔女”開著戰車殺過來吧？」  
「我知道、我知道。」

 

五天後，確認Party的日期訂在下禮拜日，凱伊寄了邀請的email。隔天，無機質的電腦螢幕上，出現只寫著一句“承蒙款待，不克參加”的蒼白回函。  
……這個女人，怎麼回事啊？  
隊長休息室裡，坐在椅上的凱伊，撐著下巴瀏覽信件，從上拉到最下，再從下方掃了上去，反覆好幾次，但不管怎樣，email裡就是只有這麼一句話。  
那時候看起來明明很高興的，為什麼……？  
而且只回這麼一句，連個哭哭表情也沒有，實在太冷漠了。  
──好像是我求她一定要來一樣！  
抿唇生氣的凱伊，碰地一聲把筆電螢幕蓋下。  
拿起口袋內的手機，想要立刻弄清楚原因，順便罵她幾句，但……猛然想到自己根本沒有對方的電話，就連email address都是公關部門所有，根本無法聯絡。  
「……不能這麼算了。」凱伊在敲了幾次桌面後，深吸一口氣，手機撥通電話，打給公關部門的行政助手。「我想向聖葛羅莉安娜申請航母直昇機停機許可，能盡快幫我辦好嗎？對、越快越好。」  
沒辦法，只有直接去找本人問清楚了。

 

在資本主義下，與投資多寡相輔相成的，就是至高效率。  
凱伊隔天就取得停機許可，搭著直昇機殺去聖葛羅莉安娜。  
停機跑道上，罕有外人來訪的學園，早已聚集許多圍觀的女學生。  
之前親自來送第一次的練習賽邀請函時，就接受過這種洗禮，凱伊無視她們的竊竊私語和熱情視線，昂首闊步走往具有悠久歷史、保存復古風格的校棟。  
跟時常允許他校運輸機停機補給、順便收取費用的桑德斯航母不同，聖葛羅莉安娜學園艦幾乎不對外開放，屬於長年封閉的行政系統，能接連兩次取得許可，凱伊也算是相當好運。  
當然，很久之後才知道，這都是因為校方已獲得某位極度偏心、公私不分的隊長大人口頭保證。

 

「──請坐。」  
凱伊被一名學生帶入隊長休息室後，看到身穿藍色V領毛衣、深色短裙覆蓋黑色褲襪的聖葛羅莉安娜隊長，之前有過短暫對話的阿薩姆，也靜靜站在一旁。  
桌上擺有泡好的紅茶，香味意外使人感到安寧。  
因為對她的印象是跟猩紅月亮極為相稱、輕易就能使人發狂的高傲氣質，所以今日這突如其來的形象轉變，無論是青澀的水藍，青春的制服設計，或是空氣中飄散的寧靜氣氛，全讓凱伊莫名感到不好意思。  
好像闖進秘密的少女花園，在花與茶的芬香中，所有觀念想法都隱含絲絲曖昧。  
「呃，不用了，我只是有話想問，很快就走了。」  
「請坐──凱伊さん。」聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長重複邀請，但語氣中加入的沉沉威嚴，讓人很難從微笑臉龐獲得舒心愜意。  
凱伊搔搔頭，迫於現實，還是乖乖坐了下來。  
「妳剛好趕上我們的Tea Party時間，要吃個餅乾嗎？」看穿凱伊訝異的表情，身穿女學生制服、看來十足清純無害的隊長大人，加深了讓人發寒的有禮笑容。「沒錯，雖然跟桑德斯不太一樣，但敝校也是有Party的。」  
「說到這個──」凱伊想要速戰速決。「妳為什麼不來呢？不是很期待嗎？」  
「我不知道曾幾何時給出“我很期待”的訊息。」對方幫凱伊倒了茶，淡淡回應。  
「少騙人，明明聽到Party時，眼睛都亮起來了。」  
「視力有問題的話，建議還是去找個醫生，凱伊さん。」  
凱伊開口回擊前，瞄到旁邊阿薩姆的表情，啊啊，一臉的不好意思呢。  
她沒有惡意的。凱伊提醒自己，那麼，這段話中的真意又是什麼呢？  
唉，難搞的女人。

 

「妳是真的不想參加嗎？所以不克前來是代表不想參加的意思？」  
「……那是代表當天我有別的計畫，不能去的意思。」  
「哦。」凱伊頓了頓，原來是這個意思，早該先跟語文社的人問問。「是因為有別的事啊……那也沒辦法了。」  
聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長低頭喝了口紅茶。  
看起來好像沒有回應的打算，於是凱伊接著問：「那封信是妳回的嗎？」  
獲得點頭的答覆。  
「為什麼只寫一句話？連顏文字或表情符號都沒有，感覺沒有禮貌。」  
大概是第一次被指責沒有禮貌吧，崇尚禮節為淑女之盔甲的聖葛羅莉安娜女學生，不可能處之泰然。凱伊發現對方瞬間露出大受打擊的臉，但很快就撫去眉間的焦慮之色，想要極力維持冷靜的樣子，反而讓人覺得有點可愛。  
「……顏文字和表情符號，我沒有用過。」  
「妳沒用過？妳是活在哪個時代的人啊？」  
「我更傾向於書信往返。」弦外之音是，她有親自回覆桑德斯的email，已經是很大退讓。  
可是，凱伊向來是個懂得何時該得寸進尺的人。「用紙很慢耶，email幾秒就送達了。」  
「可以使用電報。」  
凱伊大大嘆息，這真不是21世紀的現在該出現的對話。「妳有手機嗎？下次我用電話問妳吧，免得妳的回信跟說話方式一樣讓人滿肚子火。」  
「我──」藍綠色的眸愕然睜大，凱伊看到對方抿緊唇瓣，有些懊惱地放下茶杯。「我無意──」  
是想要解釋什麼嗎？感覺陷入思想和情緒的矛盾掙扎。  
凱伊又望向阿薩姆，對方只能回以苦笑。  
「──大吉嶺，」她試著叫她的名字，金色的頭刷地抬起，原有的沉痛表情被驚訝之色取代。「呃，我沒叫錯吧？」  
聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長大人──大吉嶺──靜靜點頭。這並不是由於本性寡言，而是因為人生少有的經驗，啞然無語。  
「總之，先把我的電話留給妳。」從制服口袋內抽出一張被亂畫的紙，凱伊轉到背面空白處，用原子筆寫下號碼後，毫無防備地遞過去。「至少聽到聲音的話，就不會有那麼多誤會了。」  
大吉嶺默默收下被折爛的紙。「……我明白了。」  
「Party、下次還有機會吧。」凱伊喝了一口紅茶，被不小心燙到舌頭，但很努力地忍下來。「反正，在我打贏妳之前，我會一直一直～～邀請妳們來比賽的。」  
大吉嶺微笑了，那是一抹與飄散空間的茶霧和香氣格外切合的笑容。「凱伊さん知道嗎？有句話是這麼說的：“我前進的很慢，但我從不後退。”」  
凱伊燦然而笑，一定不會有人比她更清楚這句話出自何處。「當然知道，是林肯總統。」  
妳也是、正帶領桑德斯一步一步向前呢。  
大吉嶺最後一句評價，嗓音與溫暖的紅茶滋味融合，聽來既溫柔又親切。

 

 

終章《阿薩姆》

 

「……意外、獲得手機號碼了。」  
桑德斯的隊長走後，阿薩姆觀察仍坐於原位的大吉嶺大人，她是那麼講究書信紙張與文字筆跡的人，現在卻滿臉動容地凝視掌心皺巴巴的廢紙，彷彿那上面寫有智慧哲學或創造出一篇曠世奇作。  
「太好了呢，大吉嶺大人。」  
「唔、但是……手機……」  
難得像個無措的小女孩，對於大吉嶺大人投來的求救視線，阿薩姆只是穩重地承諾：「交給我處理吧，我也會好好教您如何使用可愛的表情符號。」  
大吉嶺的臉龐微紅，但沒有多說什麼，慎重地將紙張折好放入口袋。  
忽然，想到某件事，她開口問：「前陣子送來的電影特典，那些海報和月曆，也能數據化存在電腦嗎？畢竟紙張果然還是不保險呢。」  
「呃……但是、恐怕有版權問題……」  
桑德斯出產的電影海報，根本是某位隊長的個人寫真集。  
「那是我買來的東西，為什麼不能依我喜歡的方式收藏？」  
因為法律是這麼規定的。但阿薩姆壓下世間正論。「我明白了，我會看看該怎麼處理，大吉嶺大人。」  
像個一直以來最盡責的褓姆。  
儘管崇敬大吉嶺大人那優雅又凜然的風範，但果然……如果能再有一個人跟她分擔這份殊榮就好了，會輕鬆許多吧。

 

在某處，尚未決定加入戰車道的橙黃白毫，當晚不知道為什麼，背脊發寒，一直睡不著。

 

 

 

THE END


	3. The Glorious Friend

章一《大吉嶺》

 

長年生活於學園艦的師生皆明白，突如其來的風向轉變、雷雨迫近，代表被海洋所包圍的世界正大發脾氣。儘管航母優秀的續航性讓情況不至於險象環生，但人們還是必須結束露天活動，耐心躲避於建築物內，等待雲雨過去。

 

西元1805年由英國海軍上將首創風力標準後，如此通則成為海上氣象常識，科技力的進步雖讓人得以事先預測氣候，但還是有出乎預料的時候，畢竟地球就像名矜持的女性，不管是海表面溫度、潮汐浮沈乃至於大氣轉換，都會影響她纖細敏感的內心。

 

人工佈置的林間荒地上，各自脫離戰車的學生已全數回到簡單的長形帳篷裡，大吉嶺坐在臨時野外指揮中心，身旁圓桌一如既往擺有茶具組，她品茗一口紅茶，闔眼感受沛然香氣瀰漫於鼻息之間。  
相比起受邀比賽的聖葛羅莉安娜賓客、那近乎讓人瞠目結舌的愜意悠閒，另一邊指揮帳篷內的桑德斯氣氛便明顯忙碌許多，當隊長不得已宣佈中斷練習賽後，人就跑到氣象中心聽取報告，並隨時聯絡留守的副隊長，妥切地安排戰車回收與學生撤退。  
大吉嶺也派阿薩姆跟了過去，意在最快速得知最準確的消息，讓己方指揮鍊亦能發揮功效，確保聖葛羅莉安娜能降低財務損害並維持人身安全。畢竟，如果帶著戰車出來戰鬥，回去卻少了任何一台，多事的畢業生三大會會長肯定要大發牢騷，成為她們另一個更深入掌握校方的理由。

 

想到這裡，彷彿暗示不吉，一道閃雷打在不遠處，過幾秒後雷聲轟隆，讓大吉嶺望向被黑雲籠罩的天空。  
……颱風嗎？不太可能。若是颱風，早一開始桑德斯引以為豪的海洋暨大氣觀測中心就會通報週邊船艦，今日的練習賽也會被取消。  
來不及多加琢磨，眼角餘光看到一個人影從遠方跑來──是、凱伊さん──全身濕漉漉的，一邊跟她的副隊長交代事情，一邊脫去比賽外套，露出底下深藍色短T-Shirt。衣擺狼狽地滴著水，質料因溼透全黏在肌膚，一覽無遺的好身材像汽車廣告裡把自己弄得渾身泡沫的女明星，卻比之更搶眼，更讓人捨不得移開視線。  
有些苦惱的臉色上，水珠沿耳鬢滑至下巴，掉落漂亮鎖骨，最後消失於姣美豐碩的胸脯間。她修長有力的指節陷進捲髮，右手將瀏海順著額前方向往後梳起，讓一張立體出眾的相貌，輕易烙印在所有人腦海，卻渾然不覺如此坦率風情，完全被對面帳篷某雙含笑的眸子所接收。

 

——我為美殉身。  
大吉嶺的唇邊揚起笑，頗有自得其樂之感，滿意所見，再次品嚐紅茶。  
騎士精神告訴她，此時該有的行為不是盯著人家瞧，而是站起身，遞給淑女一件足以遮胸蔽體的溫暖大衣。然而，妥協於無法強求高雅的現狀，共同演繹一切都自然正常的假象，這也是屬於觀者的體貼……。  
那件仿美國陸軍制服的外套，嚴格來說並不適合女孩子，但灰土似的顏色表明質實剛健的意象，穿在光彩奪目的那人身上倒是意外合稱，真是絕佳模特兒。

 

雖然最初是被電影中的她所吸引，雖然現實上的本人有些口無遮攔，雖然除了戰術對話之外對方似乎時常聽不明自己想說什麼，但果然……電影裡的角色不會有真實人物的溫度，也不會有相處後引發思想動盪與情緒沸騰的影響力。

 

大吉嶺想要改變學校固有制度，想打破那些箝制她的行動、阻止她帶領同伴邁向勝利的種種枷鎖，所以僵固的官僚作風，毫無智慧只因利益相近而聚集的畢業生，都是最終必須與之決鬥一分高下的敵人，而在第一眼看到桑德斯這名隊長的戰略運用時，她不由得期盼對方是否也是如此，也是極欲反轉現況，根除舊有弊病的新氣象。

 

反覆進行的練習賽裡，眼看桑德斯緩步向前邁進，自己彷彿也能預測聖葛羅莉安娜光明的未來，遲早有一天將擺脫地心引力，乘翼飛翔。  
這股心照不宣的默契，原以為對方也有所感觸，然而……。  
嘆口氣，她輕輕放下茶杯，剛才怡然自得的心情已消，只剩愁緒愈發沈澱。  
然而，被說沒有禮貌，被說態度不好，被說講話讓人生氣。  
出其不意的真相重創一直以來的認知，但為自我作為辯解又有失格調，所以當時大吉嶺選擇了沉默。  
人跟人之間，如果連語言鴻溝都跨越不了，更遑論無以迴避的考驗與障礙。  
果然、也是有戰車道無法解決的問題。

 

大吉嶺默然望著對面帳篷，倚傘走回的阿薩姆與桑德斯正副隊長交談，不知道她說了什麼，那個人捧腹大笑，一掃原先煩惱之色，桑德斯的副隊長則擺手聳肩，回應阿薩姆一些話，然後三人都笑了出來。  
在任何一處出現，被任何一人看到，都不是過於稀奇的光景。  
僅僅是朋友相處的光景。

 

我為美殉身——。  
大吉嶺舌尖嚐到酸澀，是雨水滴落紅茶所致嗎？  
一點一滴，自心頭泛開漣漪。  
真不可取，怎麼會忘記詩的下一句呢？

 

——墓裡卻無從安息。

 

 

章二《阿薩姆》

 

 

「大吉嶺大人，」帶著所知的氣候情報和桑德斯隊長的指示，阿薩姆跑回聖葛羅莉安娜的帳篷，立刻向坐在椅上的人報告：「氣象中心研判並不是颱風，不過這種氣候運輸機也無法起飛，恐怕得在桑德斯待一晚，明日午前雷雲就會遠離。」  
「聯絡我們學校了嗎？」  
「是，已經聯絡過了。」  
阿薩姆望著大吉嶺大人站起身，從制服口袋拿出潔白手帕，嗓音跟唇邊風彌無數人的微笑相同柔和。「辛苦妳了，謝謝。」  
鬢旁染濕的髮被溫柔擦拭，這位閣下知道她有多寶貝自己的頭髮，這讓阿薩姆不禁因開心而臉龐暈紅。「不會，是我該做的。」  
「那麼，接下來該跟大家宣佈了。」大吉嶺大人看向帳篷另一處，鮮艷一片紅海，正是聚集的聖葛羅莉安娜學生。  
首度在別校陌生的學園艦過夜，雖然桑德斯早已安排好高級旅館下榻，日常所需勢必能讓每人滿足，但再怎麼說都是一群十幾歲少女，必須離家在海上船艦過著遠洋生活已是寂寞，現在雷雨腊腊，遮蔽天日的黑雲更予人不祥之感，惶惶難安在所難免。  
但，這就是大吉嶺大人厲害之處。  
阿薩姆欽慕地注視她的隊長，充滿信賴。大吉嶺大人交代完現況，也下了相應的指令，學生們的焦躁彷彿被春風吹散，全都沐浴在凜然光輝中。

 

是因為那道安穩的聲音，那張無論戰況如何激烈也能揚起微笑的面容，也因為那未曾彎下驕傲的腰、象徵勝利的身姿。聖葛羅莉安娜學園是為紀念擊退西班牙無敵艦隊、掌握海上霸權的伊莉莎白一世，而取其別名作為校名，誰也沒想到會在某位二年級學生中看到歷史《榮光女王》再現。

 

不過，心懷改革家志向的大吉嶺大人，一邊圓滑靈活地處理畢業生三大會給予的要求和刁難，一邊也敏銳地鞏固現有的執行權力，屢屢在校內各方矛盾和衝突爆發間，試圖找出更能取得勝利的方法，如此人物自然有她無以言說的壓力。  
再怎麼努力，無能觸及的孤獨仍會深深動搖內心，阿薩姆把這一切看在眼裡，竭心盡力輔佐隊長，原以為荊棘之路必然悲切卓絕，卻只是無意中得到的一張電影光碟，就改變所有必然概念。  
跟桑德斯越是交好，阿薩姆發現，大吉嶺大人就越是精力旺盛，意志堅定。當然，她也更懂得發現快樂，戰車道變得更像某種娛樂，現實壓力在此都能盡數抒發。雖然那位桑德斯隊長可能沒有察覺，但大吉嶺大人從她的戰略中學了不少以前沒想過的可能性，兩方都藉此提昇經驗，還能認識交友，當真美事一樁。

 

阿薩姆沉浸在充滿希望的想像裡，忽然，一道汽車喇叭聲打破思緒。  
「Get in, my lady.」用粗率口吻開著輕鬆玩笑，白色雪佛蘭轎車中的人放下窗戶，是笑容燦爛的凱伊さん，濕淋淋的髮垂在肩膀，讓她看來有些稚氣。「送妳跟妳的隊長大人回去。」  
開車的人是直美，她不常發言，給阿薩姆一種神秘的印象，不過並非不愉快的感覺。  
「大吉嶺大人，請先上車。」打開車門，謹慎撐傘，想先護送對方進入車內，以免淋濕。  
「謝謝。」  
大吉嶺大人投以一笑，優雅地乘坐入內，之後阿薩姆才從另一頭收傘上車。入座前看到凱伊さん受不了地轉下眼睛，但她並不在乎。  
「Hey、接著──」桑德斯隊長從前座丟來兩瓶鐵製易開罐，是保溫過、暖暖的桔子茶。「抱歉啊，沒有準備茶具組。」  
阿薩姆審視鐵罐，不知該如何是好。從小飲食都是家中廚師負責，根本沒機會接觸外面的東西，特別易開罐、寶特瓶之類的發明跟淑女教養差之千里，更是被嚴格禁止，就連投幣式冷飲機也只在電視上看過。  
「……請問、沒有吸管嗎？」  
「吸管？呃……」凱伊さん看向開車的直美。  
「別看我，我不知道除了可樂之外還有飲料需要吸管。」  
對於副隊長的毫無幫助，阿薩姆看到凱伊さん無奈嘆息，幾秒後，她靈光乍現，藍眼整個亮起，宛若突破雲際的太陽。「啊、對了，雖然沒吸管，但有紙杯哦！用紙杯如何？這樣也很像茶杯吧！」  
凱伊さん在空中擺出某種類似喝茶的姿勢，阿薩姆不忍心抨擊她完全搞錯方向的善意，況且那有點可愛的樣子，想必大吉嶺大人正在旁邊靜靜欣賞吧。  
此時，腦中想到的人物忽然伸出手，接過阿薩姆腿上的易開罐。  
「大吉嶺大人……」  
「沒關係，沒有吸管也無所謂。」  
大吉嶺大人這麼說，打開易開罐封口，在阿薩姆驚訝的視線中自然地仰頭喝下。

 

就連凱伊さん都張大嘴巴說不出話來。  
這台車的氣氛，就在大吉嶺大人沉默看向窗外後，陷入一片沉寂。  
就算同時塞了兩個美式作風的同伴，也找不到話題填滿突如其來的死氣沉沉。  
因為平靜海面下的洶湧浪潮最是危險。

 

──發生什麼事了呢？  
讓人擔心的大吉嶺大人，阿薩姆即使回到飯店，都能克制桑德斯偉大發明的按摩浴缸，不受引誘，迅速洗了澡後就想趕快出來，爭取多點時間能找對方談談。  
聖葛羅莉安娜的學生，兩兩被安排在同一房，高級飯店裡一間房有兩個衛浴設備，兩處換衣間，而阿薩姆自然跟隊長住在一起。她穿好浴袍踏出浴室後，看到已經梳洗完畢的大吉嶺大人站在窗前，微濕長髮如金色瀑布流洩背後，身上僅有一件浴巾包裹胸前及以下肌膚，室內日光燈照著縈白微紅的肩頭，更顯細緻光滑。  
只是這樣安靜的背影，都能讓人看了不禁心疼。  
「大吉嶺大人……」阿薩姆站到她身邊，跟隨那雙剔透睿智的眸往窗外望去，卻發現前方什麼也沒有，雷雨澎渤的黑夜，連一台車的燈光都不存在。「請讓我為您泡壺紅茶吧？」  
「不怎麼有喝茶的心情呢。」大吉嶺大人說出用震驚形容也不為過的話。  
阿薩姆再也忍耐不了，直接問：「請問……您、怎麼了？」  
「……我現在有種感受，」大吉嶺大人輕聲應答：「是我在小說中看過許多次的描述。小說總能清楚詳述主人公的原由，作者所安排的心情脈絡永遠有跡可循，就算是再糟糕的作品，都能被賦予一個確確實實的答案。」  
但我無法明白我自己。  
「──無法給自己一個答案。」大吉嶺大人微皺眉間，經過自律壓抑的愁容，反而顯得多情浪漫，更是凸顯那份兼具智慧的美貌。

 

阿薩姆思索該怎麼回應。  
眼前的閣下絕不多愁善感，事實上，聖葛羅莉安娜選出的這位隊長，是一名才華傑出，精明正向的人物，她樂於接受挑戰，以至於在勝率極低的險境中都能拂去慌張，保持沉著，揚起坦然微笑昂首應對。  
她比任何人傾慕於大吉嶺大人所代表的精神，那堅定的人文風骨，以及講究公正卻絕不頑固的處事標準，當種種特質發揮在戰車比賽中，就是豐富多樣的戰術領導──可是，此時側臉流露強烈迷惘，讓人比獨立風雨更是惶恐。  
「聽過這樣一句話嗎？」阿薩姆模仿她的隊長大人，開口時，引得對方無聲輕笑。「“樂極常生悲，沉重的心情卻往往是吉兆。”」  
「吉兆……呢。」  
「跟小說不同的是，我們必須經過長年交談和相處，才能稍微明白一個人。我想……對於自身也是如此吧？唯有試著跟內心對話，方能找到答案，畢竟書寫人生的作者不只有自己，還有這個環境。」  
「……就像是、跟自己交朋友……一樣呢。」心有所感的大吉嶺大人，視線從窗外移開，蘊含感情的眸光凝視而來，彷彿能將一切吸引入內。  
「噯，是的。」阿薩姆微微一笑，紫羅蘭的眼瞇成彎彎的線。「先跟自己交個朋友吧，大吉嶺大人。」  
「好的。」大吉嶺大人也笑了，相比起平日的幹練，這意外乖巧的一面相當難得。「阿薩姆實在是博學的人。」  
被仰慕的對象誠心誠意地誇獎，也履盡作為副手為隊長分憂解勞的責任，阿薩姆一方面覺得饒有成就，一方面又有些害臊。

 

此時，房門被粗魯撞開，阿薩姆驚愕地轉過身，看到滿臉驚慌的桑德斯隊長。  
「妳們兩個沒事吧？」  
「還能有什麼事？」阿薩姆立刻擋在隊長面前，為她遮蔽所有不當視線。  
「可是妳──」本來極為慌張的凱伊さん，眼角視線瞄到大吉嶺大人後，忽然就沒說話了。  
阿薩姆往前站了一步。「請別過於失禮，同為女性仍需給予尊重，大吉嶺大人現在不便見客，您該暫且退於房外。」  
「啊、我──」凱伊さん終於回過神來，她搔搔脹紅的臉頰，把視線努力鎖在阿薩姆臉上，不再讓它們飄去別處，例如某個只包著浴巾的人，例如那個人罕見地將金色長髮垂放的模樣。「Sorry，只是妳們洗太久了，房務說打室內電話也沒人接，我很擔心嘛……」  
這麼強勁的風雨，容易吹壞發電系統，也容易造成災情。  
「兩個女孩子待在房裡、果然還是太危險啊……」  
「您多心了，大吉嶺大人跟我沒有發生大事。」  
「但是──」  
「──如果有額外的房務安排，我會第一時間通知您。貴安了，凱伊さん。」  
把失禮野蠻的人推往門邊，也是副手的工作。  
「我在外面等妳們！一起去吃個晚飯吧！」  
「我明白了，請稍待一會兒。」這句話是大吉嶺大人說的，她似乎對這個微妙的情況沒有太大感覺，也未曾顯露絲毫尷尬，只是拿起一旁烘乾折疊好的紅色制服披在肩上，大大方方走入更衣室。  
跨步向前的腳纖瘦柔美，毫無瑕底。  
阿薩姆認為這是從小到大的女子學校環境使然，但也沒辦法，先把人趕走要緊。  
“砰”，房門再度關上，回覆到僅有兩人的時光。

 

 

終章《凱伊》

 

 

「怎樣，被罵了吧？」門外，直美一副看好戲的樣子，咧嘴大笑。「我已經警告過妳了。」  
「我只是擔心啊……」凱伊攏攏肩上的髮，覺得有點倒楣。如果不是大吉嶺在車上表現得非常奇怪，她也不會在房務來報告後反應過度。  
「算了，實在不想欺負妳。但這下子有得等了，大小姐光是用那顆頭髮就不知道要多久。」  
說到頭髮，凱伊想起偶然乍見的那幕。光是髮型改變就像變了個人，突然從一個漂亮的女孩，變成一名美豔逼人的女性。  
但不管怎麼說，被當成下流的流氓給趕出房間，這也太……凱伊搖搖頭，嘆口氣。「那件事安排得怎樣了？」  
「一切OK，等我們護送兩位大小姐到餐廳就好了。」  
「嗯。」凱伊點頭，瞄一眼手錶時間，迫不及待想看看那個人將有怎樣表情。  
大概十分鐘後，房門被打開，兩名身穿腥紅制服的少女走了出來。  
直美忽然吹聲口哨，而凱伊只是選擇閉緊嘴巴。  
因為，大吉嶺就跟之前所見一樣，任由長長的髮傾瀉而下，並未如平日整齊盤起。  
要說渾然天成的美少女，桑德斯裡並不少見，但極少人有那樣英姿凜凜卻又纖細柔麗的氣質，比起一般外表清秀的女孩，會看她看得目不轉睛也是很正常的。  
「咳，」凱伊咳了一聲，清清喉嚨。「妳……沒綁頭髮呢，要我們再等妳一下子嗎？」  
「不用了，濕髮綁著會變形，這樣就好。」  
「說得也是，總是綁起來對頭皮也不好，容易禿頭哦。如果妳有需要，桑德斯發明了一款很有效的增髮水──」  
「感謝妳的考量週到，我會謹記在心。」大吉嶺淡淡回答，金的瀏海落在淺色眉宇，修飾不少冷然線條。  
弧形秀緻的唇並未顯露太大的情緒起伏，但跟在車上相比，心情明顯好了很多。  
凱伊心想，至少她願意回點話。  
而且真不敢相信她們正在閒話家常。

 

走到餐廳後，飯店由於被包下用以安置聖葛羅莉安娜的學生，觸目所及便全是衣著鮮紅的少女，宛若繁花盛開的玫瑰庭院，在春日裡嬌艷欲滴，待人摘採。  
凱伊跟直美作為桑德斯的代表，留下招待，但處在這群動作高雅、講話輕聲細語的大小姐裡，直美一副悠然自得，自己卻有點坐立難安。  
安排好座位後，服務生陸續送上餐具，這時，被刻意騰空的偌大餐廳中央，打了幾道聚光燈，由學生組成的管弦樂隊赫然佇立其中。  
指揮命令一下，悠揚樂曲響徹空間，在風雨中穩定人心。

 

「……不愧是聞名國際的桑德斯樂隊。」能聽到大吉嶺開口評論，難得語帶欽佩。  
「對啊，我也相當喜歡呢。」凱伊伸出食指，一邊享受音樂，一邊在天空隨指揮節奏揮動。「可以說，沒有樂隊的鼓舞士氣，桑德斯戰車道就喪失它最棒的一面了。」  
「可以理解。」大吉嶺輕柔回應，闔起眼，聆聽細緻的技巧，以及它們帶出的真摯熱情。  
能得到聖葛羅莉安娜那位難搞的隊長認可，凱伊對自己的計畫十分滿意，過一會兒後才收斂神色，嚴肅地說：「唔、大吉嶺，我想向妳和妳的學生們道歉，不該在Dragon Lady還沒回艦就安排練習賽的日期。」  
Dragon Lady身為氣象觀測專用機，所帶回的消息成為世界各國參考的氣象預測，是桑德斯眾多偉大發明的其中一種。  
「我願意收下妳的道歉，凱伊さん。儘管這個氣候不佳，其實算是妳的幸運──讓桑德斯免於第四次敗北。」大吉嶺拿起酒杯，裡面裝的是無酒精氣泡飲料，她品嚐一口後，覺得堪可接受。  
「妳的嘴巴就跟今天的氣候一樣陰晴不定啊。」凱伊翻了白眼。  
大吉嶺張開嘴，是想反擊什麼更讓人生氣的話吧，但阿薩姆拉了拉她的袖子，讓她抿唇幾秒後，轉而這麼說：「無論如何，我僅代表聖葛羅莉安娜，向妳與桑德斯的樂隊致謝。」  
語言會有誤解，心意往往也無法確實傳達，但有兩種東西總能超越距離而彼此相通，一是貫徹自我的戰車道，另一個就是連結千古歷史與恢宏時空的音樂。  
「妳喜歡就好。」凱伊笑了笑，發現只要自己笑得更多，大吉嶺似乎就越拿她沒轍。

 

一個禮拜後，某個深夜，還窩在床上用電腦設計陣行排列的凱伊，聽到手機傳來訊息接收的聲音。她打開來看，是第一封來自大吉嶺的簡訊。  
『感謝O月O日於貴艦的豐盛招待，來日敝校之回報亦將不失所望。』  
後面是一連串意義不明的表情符號。有微笑的，有動物的，有誇張撒花的，還有實在看不出是什麼吉祥物的東西在鞠躬。  
恐怕是在傳送前，聽取各式各樣意見，把所有建議的表情符號都按了一遍吧。  
凱伊爆笑出聲。  
實在太有趣，這個人雖然嘴巴很壞，但真是太有趣了！  
手機螢幕幾秒後出現某個訊息，使她斂去笑聲，殘留的淺笑略帶感動。  
雖然凱伊曾說過加Friend即時通訊更方便，但紅衣的隊長大人似乎把Friend當成現實的朋友概念，遲遲沒有按下接受朋友邀請的OK符號。  
直到今晚，直到現在。

 

《大吉嶺接受您的朋友邀請》

 

既然已是朋友，就更要能站在同一高度。  
果然還是先從打敗聖葛羅莉安娜開始吧。

 

 

 

The End

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

註釋：

1\. 我為美殉身：出自美國女詩人Emily Dickinson的“I died for Beauty 殉美”  
I died for Beauty ─ but was scarce  
Adjusted in the Tomb.

 

2\. 樂極常生悲，沉重的心情卻往往是吉兆：出自莎士比亞的歷史劇亨利四世，故事是亨利四世與王子們，對反叛的諸侯進行鬥爭，寫出莎士比亞心中對理想君主的基本品格和成長過程。


	4. Crimson Puzzles

章一《大吉嶺》

 

懸掛“全國戰車道優秀學園表揚大會”旗幟的會場，每年受邀前來參加的對象，除了被視為強校的種子隊伍以外，還有就連小孩都能琅琅上口、名聞遐邇的職業選手，意在挖掘人才的獵人頭大學教練，以及文科省左右預算的代表官員。  
聖葛羅莉安娜作為今年亞軍，其名自然也位列名單，但大吉嶺一直不喜歡參加，因為聖葛羅莉安娜不僅是今年亞軍，也是去年亞軍，更是好幾年下來許多次的亞軍。  
萬年第二名眼睜睜看著戰車盟表揚萬年第一名，簡直是公開羞辱。  
誰也不知道，標榜作風優雅、處事謙虛的名門女子高中，所選出的二年級新任隊長，其實骨子裡的好勝心並不下於為勝利不擇手段的黑森峰。

 

……我也是、修養不足呢。  
大吉嶺心底唏噓一聲，卻帶著對教育體制的嘲諷。  
身穿慣有的深紅戰車夾克，刻意站在角落牆壁觀察會場狀況、進而達到遠離人群的目的，今天無論是表情或心境，她比任何時候更武裝自己。  
學園的運作方針將社交能力視為隊長必須具備的基本技能，儘管最近時常被某名隊長抨擊為“奇怪的傢伙”，但大多時候，長袖善舞正是大吉嶺的基因，要在一群敵手和掌握權力的成年人之間全身而退，並非難事。  
不過，擅長做的事跟喜歡做的事，截然不同。  
可以的話，寧願獨自在宿舍裡看書，配著一壺紅茶，渡過充實自我的時光。  
也許檢查下mail box，還能看到桑德斯寄來的練習邀請函也不一定。

 

──說到桑德斯。  
大吉嶺左右觀看，想在各校代表中尋找熟悉身影。  
能讓自己屏除騎士精神選擇失禮注視，那根本不像高中生的出眾身材。  
那道友善開朗，卻意外帶有雅緻風味的清澈嗓音。  
那張宛若衝破雲層的陽光，帶來清新氣氛的笑顏。  
「……果然沒來呢。」  
喃喃自語，明知答案卻依然誕生的失望融化於舌尖，跟紅茶一同落入咽喉。  
數年之前，桑德斯為反對戰車盟制定的比賽規則，以拒絕出席作為抗議手段，此後就變成接任隊長的不成文傳統──在那裡，明文寫出的規矩很少，學生抱持自由主義和個人精神，卻依然存有尊重前輩而遵循慣例的行為，不僅僅是一所外人所見野蠻的學校而已。  
算了，沒來也好。今天自己的表情一定很不可愛，沒必要讓那個人看到。  
大吉嶺看看牆上時鐘，計算還必須在這裡虛耗多少時間。  
此時，一道低柔的女中音響起，讓她訝異地轉過頭。

 

「──好久不見。」  
「……好久不見，真穗さん。」  
「自從上次大會以來吧？」穿著黑森峰制服的少女，剛從接受表揚的臺前走下。紆尊降貴踏到泥塵之上呢。大吉嶺克制住差點脫口而出的諷刺，眼前的人並不是黑森峰那名讓人厭惡的前任隊長，萬萬不可遷怒。  
她再次喝口紅茶，盡量讓聲音保持平和。「噯，除比賽之外並沒機會接觸，畢竟我們兩方先前的隊長，不存在太多足以交流的話題性。」  
「妳也不喜歡吧？」被稱為真穗的少女，唇邊揚起淺淺笑意。  
大吉嶺嘆口氣，有些人就是不懂得隱晦暗示，非得要戳破令人難堪的真相。  
這點，桑德斯那位把一切負面情緒都用哈哈大笑帶過的隊長，也許是比自己更具有成熟胸襟的人物。  
……為什麼今天會比以往更常想起她呢？一邊疑惑於心態轉變，大吉嶺一邊回應：「有句話是這麼說的，與王侯散步而不露諂媚之顏，與村夫交談而不改恭敬之色，就能在垂首與抬頭之間，感受到人格的尊嚴和偉大──那位隊長是個可憐的人，她唯一做對的事便是終於將位子讓給妳。」  
針對這句褒貶難測的評價，真穗顯然想捍衛什麼，但她的視線很快就被另一頭的嬌小身影給吸引，所以隨口接了個輕鬆話題：「說到這個，妳也接任隊長了啊，恭喜。」  
「聽說真理高中一樣是二年級當隊長，最近三年級的提前引退是種風潮。」  
「桑德斯也是。」

 

聽到烙印在心的名字，大吉嶺將注意力放到真穗身上。「黑森峰也會關注桑德斯這種學校嗎？從排名來看，他們的成績並不出色。」  
「我們的規則不利於桑德斯，日本內的比賽也就算了，等以後國際賽事，很難說哪邊的戰車實力才是頂尖。聖葛羅莉安娜不也是嗎，聽聞貴校接受好幾次桑德斯的練習賽。」  
「我作為勝利者，面對肩負一切前來挑戰的人，具有不得不應允敗者願望的高貴義務。」  
「儘管如此，一定有什麼值得學習之處，才能讓妳點頭答應。」  
「硬要說的話，桑德斯的Fair play讓比賽變得更有趣。」不想比今天之前更容易想起某個人，所以大吉嶺轉移話題問：「原來真穗さん已經在計畫國際賽事了呢。」  
「想當職業選手，必須比任何人看得更遠。」真穗說這句話時，眼睛依然凝視著從剛才就沒有移開過的對象。  
大吉嶺隨她觀察那名陌生少女。對方一樣是被黑森峰制服所包裹，低下頭，難以辨別面容，肢體動作看來跼促不安，是第一次參加這種場合吧？看起來像迷路的無辜小兔子。  
「那個女孩是……？」  
「我的妹妹。新入學的一年級生，將來，會是黑森峰的隊長。」  
幾年後的規劃都能理所當然說出口，使大吉嶺挑起眉，輕鬆地挖苦：「是因為同為西住流繼承人嗎？但黑森峰什麼時候變成世襲制度了？」  
「是因為她有相應的實力。」真穗恢復面無表情，但語氣不減與熟人對談的放鬆。「而且，真正走世襲制的聖葛羅莉安娜似乎沒資格批評我。」  
「確實呢。」大吉嶺輕笑而出，就像向來喜歡的黑色幽默劇，對現實矛盾傾向於病態的發洩。「真穗さん的妹妹是個怎樣的人？」  
「是非常可愛的人。」  
如此，用對一般人而言根本是莫名其妙的誇獎來當回答，西住真穗卻是認真而嚴肅。  
當然，能與之交流的大吉嶺，定非一般。「我明白，舉止高雅的人，外表也會有相對美感。」  
「果然妳也能體會。大吉嶺也有妹妹吧？」  
「噯，但並不常見面……能跟妹妹同一學校研習戰車道的真穗さん，真讓人羨慕。」

 

──可是呢。大吉嶺把想說的話，隱藏在複雜思緒裡。  
西住流的精神，勇於犧牲才能獲得無比力量。  
可是，往往歌頌犧牲的人，都不是被犧牲的人。  
那名少女也會堅持這樣的道路嗎？  
大吉嶺想看清楚被強敵推崇的女孩，但發現不知何時對方已淹沒在人群裡，會場內一片黑壓壓如烏雲的黑森峰學生中，很難找出那抹嬌小而不安的身影。  
穿著黑衣，卻猶如白兔一般。

 

 

章二《阿薩姆》

 

「那個……凱伊さん？」  
「嗯？妳不吃嗎？很好吃哦，是優格乳酪蛋捲呢！」  
桑德斯的隊長一大清早就從週邊海域天空臨時申請停機許可，好像是剛從一所很會自製優格食品的學校完成交流賽，回艦途中，特別繞了一圈來送幾盒優格乳酪蛋捲，作為前陣子聖葛羅莉安娜的學生必須停留桑德斯過夜的賠禮。  
“而且妳們隊長大人自己說很喜歡的！”  
凱伊さん被帶進休息室，左看右看都看不到大吉嶺大人後，為了證明她誠實的來意，把前幾晚大吉嶺大人的twitter訊息遞給阿薩姆看。  
優格乳酪蛋捲照片下，大吉嶺大人的帳號確實留了“喜歡”兩字，但本人直到前晚都還在學習怎麼使用twitter，而且比起優格，其實是更喜歡布丁的那位閣下，很大可能性是按錯了。例如上次某位學生在英國湖泊疑似發現水怪蹤跡，努力挑戰現代科技的她卻回了“看過”……阿薩姆決定下次就來教教刪除訊息的步驟。

 

「我代大吉嶺大人感謝您的禮物，凱伊さん──呃……您為什麼自己打開在吃了？」  
「啊、抱歉，我肚子餓，還沒吃飯。」坐在桌前的凱伊さん，咬著一份蛋捲，口齒不清地說：「而且它就是冰冰的、新鮮的現在最好吃嘛，我們運輸機上是有冷藏設備，但拿回去桑德斯再吃會變硬的。」  
「……紅茶、就讓我為您泡一壺吧。」阿薩姆無奈地提議，客人已自行入座，還開始吃著自己帶來的東西，已經過了逐客時機。  
「不用麻煩啦，給我杯冰水就好。」一口將蛋捲吞下，唇邊殘留奶油的凱伊さん，眨著那雙大大的藍眼──當大吉嶺大人偶爾詩興大發，會用一些描述地球的詩句來形容，一片無垠的藍海，其內蘊含深刻的靈魂──然後漾開招牌笑容，好奇地問：「妳們家隊長去哪裡了？」  
「今天是優秀學園表揚大會，大吉嶺大人代表聖葛羅莉安娜學園前去參加。」用美麗茶杯裝盛冰開水，還切了檸檬片放在杯延，並且附上濕紙巾一份，阿薩姆遞給客人後，自己仍站在一旁。「凱伊さん不知道嗎？桑德斯應該也有受邀才對。」  
「Thank you.」一邊擦著嘴角，一邊致謝，凱伊さん自然地回應：「我校有不參加的傳統呢，況且也的確沒有意義。」  
阿薩姆不予置評，只是表示理解地點了頭。  
「不過去那種地方，阿薩姆不跟著她好嗎？她能正常跟別人講話嗎？」  
居然是、看起來十分擔心的臉。對著不知不覺踏入媽媽之道、對某位閣下的對話能力憂心忡忡的凱伊さん，阿薩姆的眼角有絲感動淚光。「雖然是件可能讓您驚訝的事，但大吉嶺大人平常說話是很……總之，她身邊的人大致上都懂得她說話的邏輯。」  
原來那個人也是有朋友的啊！這樣、哈哈笑著，聽完解釋後卻無心給出了非常傷人的評論。  
「那麼──」站起身，伸伸懶腰，桑德斯的隊長說：「剩下的蛋捲就麻煩妳冷藏囉，我先走了。」  
「我會記得向大吉嶺大人報告您的來訪。」

 

阿薩姆送她走回停機坪時，看到一路上都有些女孩子滿懷奇妙視線盯著凱伊さん瞧。聖葛羅莉安娜原本就是極為封閉、罕有外人接觸的地方，戰車道學生四處參加比賽暫且不論，但三番兩次出現於此的凱伊さん，本身就是個與保守校風衝突的角色，為人親切的緣故，在各校也流傳許多助人事蹟，可謂形象正面。

 

如此優異的人才，如果不是已站穩各自立場，想必會是大吉嶺大人極欲拉攏入校的對象。確實，阿薩姆也認為，平日裡若能多多看到令人舒心的笑容，情緒也會暢懷不少。以前雖然有著桑德斯很野蠻的刻版印象，實際接觸後才發現，原來她們也是注重禮節、講究公正、尊敬現有規矩的人──雖然是只限定於比賽中……。

 

「嗯，那是誰？」  
「啊……！」  
阿薩姆發出、長年淑女教養絕不允許的驚慌低叫。  
停機坪旁，站著一名正仰頭觀察運輸機的女性。  
身穿白色連身洋裙，頭戴蕾絲花邊遮陽帽，她的存在顯然驅散了原本應有的圍觀學生，壓低的寬大帽沿遮蔽五官，只看得到白皙膚色。  
「阿薩姆──」女性發出沉柔卻寒冷的聲音。「這是桑德斯的飛機吧？究竟怎麼回事，妳給我說明清楚。」  
「這是……」阿薩姆低下頭，恭敬回答：「桑德斯的隊長前來拜訪大吉嶺大人，所以──」  
「──怎麼又是這件事？我明明已經跟大吉嶺說過，別一天到晚跟野蠻人交際，學校居然還允許她們的東西踏進來，簡直不可理喻。」  
「不可理喻的是妳吧，Ma’am。」在阿薩姆來不及控制事態前，凱伊さん已朗聲表達不悅。「桑德斯是野蠻的話，不懂待客之道的妳又算什麼，難道只是個大熱天還畫大濃妝的Clown嗎？」  
「妳──哼，果然是野蠻人，連選出的隊長都不堪……沒有文化，不堪受教！」  
根據阿薩姆的資料分析，眼前的女性最常攻擊別人長相平凡，但這次連她都無法漠視事實說出誰也不信的謊言。  
來勢洶洶的女性撐起陽傘，越過兩人，背影冷漠地向阿薩姆交代：「叫大吉嶺回來後，馬上向我報告。」  
「……是。」

 

「什麼啊、那個囂張的女人是誰？」凱伊さん環起手臂，眉頭緊皺，藍眸變得深沉陰鬱。「要大吉嶺去跟她報告，是理事長之類的嗎？」  
海風吹徐那永遠不扣上的戰車夾克，颯颯飄揚，倒是頗有為朋友討回公道、足可一騎當千的氣勢。  
除了先前跟大吉嶺大人曾有初見誤會之外，阿薩姆再也沒看過她發怒。太好了哦，大吉嶺大人，您的朋友正為您的處境生氣呢。  
「是我校畢業生三大會會長之一。」阿薩姆充滿歉意地彎下腰。「非常抱歉，讓您遭遇這種事……如果大吉嶺大人在這裡，她一定會守護您的名譽。」  
「別總想要擔負他人錯誤，這樣會很累的。」凱伊さん做了符合凱伊さん的行為，她拍拍阿薩姆的肩膀，回以體諒微笑。「如果有什麼我能幫上忙的地方，一定要讓我知道哦。」  
直到踏上運輸機起飛前，都還能看到桑德斯的隊長毫不介懷、揮手道別的樣子。  
……唉。  
阿薩姆一面感動於對方的寬厚人格，一面煩惱該怎麼向歸艦的大吉嶺大人報告今天的意外。

 

 

終章《凱伊》

 

 

在聖葛羅莉安娜發生令人惱怒的交錯後，凱伊立刻通知校內的情報部門與校外的關係管道，下令儘快蒐集所謂畢業生三大會的資料。晚上，剛洗完澡的她，肩膀掛著擦髮毛巾，身上僅穿一件T-Shirt和藍色底褲，盤腿坐在椅上，瀏覽透過網路可以找到的資訊。

 

稍微釐清聖葛羅莉安娜校內盤根錯節的階級鬥爭後，手機鈴聲響起，來電者是大吉嶺。

 

「Hello～」  
『如此深夜，打擾了。』  
第一次聽到這道嗓音透過電子科技傳至耳邊，感覺蠻新奇的，凱伊頑皮地笑道：「如果我睡著了，就不可能會接妳電話，don’t mind！」  
『那麼，我長話短說了。關於今天發生的事，我很遺憾，僅代表畢業生會的失禮，向妳與貴校致歉。』  
「我也跟阿薩姆說過，別老把別人的錯攬在自己肩上。」  
『我不是阿薩姆。』凱伊能清楚聽到那個人，發出低沉緊繃的語句。『我是隊長。』  
油然而生的責任感，不得不說相當佩服，但聽起來就是覺得可憐。  
不過畢竟是別校校務，隊長的肩膀要扛起多少重量，凱伊比誰都明白。  
面對這樣的大吉嶺，凱伊不由自主放柔聲音。「吶、我是說真的，let it go。我也請阿薩姆轉達給妳了，不是嗎？有什麼我能幫助的地方，我會很樂意幫忙哦。」  
『……為什麼會想要幫忙呢？』  
「因為我們是朋友啊。」凱伊笑嘻嘻地給出答案。「而且，能看到那女人吃鱉的臉也不壞。」  
『似乎、妳有在初見時跟聖葛羅莉安娜的女性鬧不快的魅力呢。』  
終於，聽到那道不了解時覺得高傲，相處後卻發現有些天真無邪的輕笑聲。  
「這種魅力，恐怕也是某位隊長大人挖掘出來的啊。」  
『如果可以的話，我會跟妳一起尋找封印這份魅力的方法。』頓了頓，手機裡的聲音再次傳來時，是更加溫柔輕微的語調。『優格乳酪蛋捲，謝謝妳特別送過來，凱伊さん。』

 

現在聽到“凱伊さん”的呼喚，凱伊才猛然察覺，原來有這麼想念這個人叫自己的名字。這讓她整張臉都脹紅起來，陷入說不清的尷尬、高興和疑惑中，一時之間完全詞窮。  
「唔……嗯、沒什麼，順路而已。」  
『練習賽，贏了嗎？』  
「那當然！」  
『很好，不要輸給聖葛羅莉安娜之外的學校。』  
語氣強勢，好勝好戰的榮光女王。  
卻、透出曖昧的親密。就像只在午夜夢迴時，只跟僅僅一人訴說的愛語。  
凱伊好不容易穩住的心跳，又因為莫名臉紅而變得快速。  
「唔、反正，下次就換妳們了，洗淨脖子等著吧！」  
『我的脖子向來洗得很乾淨。』  
不愧是名門大小姐，對高深的格言運用得體，對粗俗的暗喻卻一竅不通。  
凱伊不禁苦笑，“是、是”地敷衍著：「我知道，妳的脖子一直很白。」  
電話那頭，等了好久都沒回應，原以為是通訊中斷，還喂～喂～了好幾聲。  
最後，只聽到清喉嚨的動靜，以及說話時有些結巴的異狀。『不謹慎的發言是妳的壞習慣，應該好好改正，凱伊さん。』  
那麼、貴安了──。

 

沒被給予回覆的時間，凱伊傻眼地看著結束通訊的手機螢幕。  
聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長大人，面對桑德斯的進攻屢戰屢勝。  
宛若一座難攻不破的堡壘，戰力優渥的紅色城堡。  
但是，今晚這個行為，只能用落荒而逃來形容吧。

 

凱伊為了要不要回撥電話給大吉嶺，以及就算對方接通後自己要說什麼，要罵她沒有禮貌嗎、還是要問她為什麼掛電話呢……等等紊亂問題，思索了一整晚。比安排戰車陣行更困難，但至少她已經發現，這是一個不鼓起勇氣就不會獲得答案的謎題。

 

 

 

The End

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

註釋：  
1\. 與王侯散步而不露諂媚之顏，與村夫交談而不改恭敬之色，就能在垂首與抬頭之間，感受到人格的尊嚴和偉大：出自英國小說家Joseph Rudyard Kipling，諾貝爾文學獎得主。


	5. Only An Ocean Away （上）

章一《直美》

 

 

砲聲轟隆，塵霧瀰漫，人工設計的地形充斥巨岩與峽谷，為進行中的比賽雙方提供良好天然防線。  
然而，雪曼較高的車身外型使它不易躲藏，既是如此，在隊長判斷下，連躲也不必躲，憑藉火力與防禦皆優於平均以上的硬體實力，旋轉速度快的炮塔，規律統一的通信，以及縱受損害也能輕易修復、再次加入戰局的優勢，陣行完美的桑德斯戰車一臺臺進攻。  
這看似瘋狂的行為，實則加強了整齊宏大的尖刀陣線可以帶來的震撼。  
輔之系統性的教育，將每人培養成良好的戰事學習者，團體能力一旦平均化便能獲得全面提昇，無需出類拔萃的逸群之輩，普通尋常人也能純熟操縱這號稱“連猴子都會開”的簡易系統，進而左右戰局。

 

此起彼落的炮擊在煙囂裡誕生，趁午後濃霧未散、仍能隱藏確切位置的大好機會，聖葛羅莉安娜的攻擊連綿不斷。該校隊長彷彿延續曾有的歷史人物性格──開創空前黃金時代的榮光女王──對阻礙勝利的一干人等，秉持無以動搖的執著，平等地降臨懲罰，一貫的殺伐無赦。

 

……嗚哇，可怕的女人。  
埋伏在後方的直美，半身探出戰車外，一邊用望遠鏡觀看前方賽事，一邊嘴裡吹著泡泡，悠閒地等候良機，靜待指示。  
桑德斯尖刀部隊唯一能成功的關鍵，在於中間主力重型裝甲的火力支柱與堅強防守，誘使對手深入敵陣後，讓兩翼中型戰車側面圍堵，最後以後方輕裝甲伏兵深遠突擊。  
這必須仰賴通信迅速準確，什麼時候該行動，一秒都不能有差錯。  
「……邱吉爾落單了啊？」直美喃喃自語。  
戰況激烈，銀白戰車卻詭異地立於原處。  
是因為保守的引擎系統導致機械故障吧，根據情報，慣常駕駛邱吉爾的聖葛羅莉安娜隊長，似乎具備優秀的機械原理相關知識，每次都能把除了爬坡力好那麼一點、實際上根本是必須退休的老爺車給擺弄好。

 

修復花了一點時間，但確實的指揮鏈依然發揮功效。  
終於，聖葛羅莉安娜的瑪蒂爾達迎擊桑德斯的重型戰車，單靠輕型或中型坦克根本無法擊毀這兩者，王牌與王牌的對決僅發射一炮都像暴風驟雨，光是造成的旋風就足以貫穿萬物。  
自從人類將戰場移至天空，戰鬥機的投入，無人機的發明，長距離導彈問世，“空權”成為現代戰爭的一切，類此蹂躪大地、使地表為之撼動的局面，只剩戰車道比賽才能窺知全貌。

 

──但戰車道並非戰爭──  
直美想起每位桑德斯學生皆耳熟能詳的警惕。  
在心志受勝敗影響而軟弱時，作為好友與現任隊長的那個人總會這麼說。  
追求正道，公平公正，沒有什麼比夥伴更重要。  
這也是符合桑德斯精神的人道主義。

 

「副隊長，隊長訊號來了！」  
戰車內的通信員拍拍她的腿，直美吹破口香糖。  
「隊長為我們開了路，」坐穩位子，手握射靶，朗聲交代：「我們只要往前──儘管往前──沿路順便打掉幾臺戰車，真輕鬆。」  
所以，別把輕鬆的事搞砸了。  
『Yes, Ma’am！』  
「All right──March On（前進）！」

 

雪曼具有足以體現火炮和瞄準系統的優秀性能，非常穩定精確的射擊平臺，一旦被老手駕駛，就是絕佳的戰車殺手。  
沿路上，直美已經突襲三臺敵手，旗車的邱吉爾由於與主戰場相隔有一段距離，後方發生的事應該很快就會察覺，在對方隊長轉向回攻前，再多打掉──  
「──Damn！」直美瞪大了眼，身體跟隨緊急右彎迴避的戰車而晃動，原本瞄準的目標失去準心。  
兩臺漆有聖葛羅莉安娜校徽的戰車，在煙霧散去後迅速回到射擊範圍，邱吉爾也趁勢包夾過來。  
由於內部階級鬥爭，致使戰車種類的選擇被限縮，聖葛羅莉安娜整體火力向來處於劣勢，一旦對上如黑森峰虎式或豹式戰車，就成了前無進路後無可退的背水一戰，儘管如此，仍能尋找機會製造局部優勢，像此時立刻動用狼群戰術便足夠殲滅敵人。  
相比之下，重視夥伴價值的桑德斯並不喜歡孤狼作戰，只要發現一臺桑德斯的戰車，附近肯定有難以預計的伏兵──簡直像是蟑螂一樣呢──而這也是棘手之處，選擇追擊的對手永遠會忘記眼前可能只是被派出的誘餌。

 

桑德斯是天生的適應者。  
每場戰鬥，每種環境，每位對手，都將成為他們經驗的導師。  
如果要說最諷刺的一點，便是──  
砰！砰！砰！  
落差幾秒，先後出現三聲炮響。  
直美的火彈射中旗車炮塔，使其偏向左側，自己也同時被邱吉爾和另臺戰車炮擊，判定無法再戰。  
第三聲炮響來自邱吉爾側面。  
來不及迴轉的炮塔，擊破敵人伏兵的瞬間大意，給予另一邊埋伏更久的雪曼耐心射擊的機會。

 

空氣凝結，喧囂盡沒。  
雙方參賽者啞然注視。  
才剛發生，眨眼即落幕。  
車內升高的溫度，被汗水浸濕的夾克制服，吃下極近距離砲彈的暈頭轉向……瞬間消失。  
銀鐵的邱吉爾，豎起白旗。

 

桑德斯是天生的適應者。  
──如此，聖葛羅莉安娜被自己於第一戰戰勝的手法給打敗了。

 

凱伊跳下發出關鍵一炮的戰車，她在這場比賽中除聯絡指揮之外，基本上什麼也沒做，靜靜待在一旁，等候對手落入包圍網，誘逼旗車來到預計地點。  
什麼也沒做，只是完備了計畫，妥善地履盡一名指揮官應盡的責任。  
然後，帶領他們取得勝利。  
僅是如此而已。  
「直美，沒事嗎？」  
直美拍拍腦袋，睜著一隻眼睛，看到從戰車上面探下的那顆頭，來自一名關心望來的朋友。  
金色長捲髮在充斥汗水和悶熱高溫的車內，閃爍柔軟暖亮的光，而藍色的眼，比起勝利喜悅，卻是盈滿更多必須確認夥伴安危的責任感。  
直美慨然長嘆，扯了抹笑。「沒事……下次不要再叫我當誘餌，太傷骨頭。」  
「哈哈，大家都有機會，是輪流哦。」凱伊一把將人拉了出來，手臂纖細卻肌力超群，不愧是萬般體育皆精通的桑德斯隊長。

 

下了戰車後，看到邱吉爾的車長正俐落踏下地面。深紅夾克一眼就刺入眸底，失敗並沒折損她給直美的既有印象，依然是如綁豎的髮型一樣乾淨安穩，白皙膚色就像難以親近的貴族小姐──實際上也的確是名門出身──要說有哪邊不一樣，應該就是……。

 

直美挑起眉，跟也有所發現的凱伊互看一眼。  
今天沒喝紅茶嗎？聖葛羅莉安娜隊長，手頭上並未見到平日的紅茶茶杯。

 

「恭喜桑德斯勝了這一場。」制服的顯目猩紅色，總能輕易達到威嚇效用，極為適合華麗形象的對手微笑走來。「為什麼比賽總是選擇旗車戰呢？如果是殲滅戰，早在最初貴校就能勝利吧。」  
但當然也不會是場輕鬆勝利。紅衣的隊長語尾悠揚，暗藏弦音。  
「如果只會數量壓制一種戰略，要怎麼在戰車盟制定的規則中取得勝利？殲滅戰是我們的長處，日本比賽的ranking卻無法上升，不設法解決這個困境，桑德斯附屬高中以後能走到哪裡？」  
「……而妳又想帶領桑德斯走向何處呢，凱伊さん？」輕和音調，溢出心有所感的語氣。  
「跟妳正帶領聖葛羅莉安娜走往的方向，沒有不同吧。」凱伊嚴肅的表情，自有一股慣常下令的威嚴在。微皺的秀長眉宇是看過牆外世界的成熟，這點，以她過去曾在桑德斯大學當交換學生的經驗來說，也不是該讓人驚訝的事。「所以妳一定也發現了，貴校選用戰車上的保守策略，將成為最致命的缺點。」  
帶著綠意的藍眼略微垂下，綿密細長的眼睫毛覆蓋眸底智慧，幾秒後，直美聽到那名昂揚抬頭的少女，發出凜然堅定的聲音。  
「即便如此，也是我一人的責任──因為、我是隊長。」  
秀緻肩膀，細長手臂，不比誰年長的她，卻比誰都更具覺悟。  
直美發現了，聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長終於將一直握緊的拳頭鬆開，有禮地伸出手，主動展現善意。「再說一次，恭喜桑德斯獲勝。」  
指尖沾有黑色油漬，是剛才修復邱吉爾的污點，也是絕不放棄的榮譽。  
「謝謝。」頑固的傢伙啊。凱伊感嘆地笑了，直美想她應該也注意到了才是，大方相握的手比往常更有力道，像是捨不得放開。  
捨不得放她一人拚命拯救不斷沉淪的聖葛羅莉安娜。

 

有一則傳言。  
事實上，更像是弱點情報。  
掌握該校的三大會，還有其他不同直屬的畢業生會，為各自利益挾持校務預算，拒絕採購外校戰車，只會強調舊的系統不一定更差、迂腐至極的集團，使他們在全國戰績年年屈居第二。  
去年對黑森峰的決戰更是慘烈地不忍目睹，被強力火炮包夾下，插翅難飛，虎式巨人碾壓而過，遺留大片狼藉。  
那時，某名一年級的學生也是這樣挺直背脊，站在咬牙吞下恥辱的同伴之中，安慰落淚引退的前輩。  
這捲錄像影帶，為了研究敵情、制定戰略，直美已經陪凱伊看過無數次。

 

「不管如何，感謝聖葛羅莉安娜今日的參與，辛苦了。」  
「還不至於辛苦。」來了，就在直美覺得她今天應該會稍微謙遜點，這個高傲的隊長大人又發揮牙尖嘴利的實力。「聽說就連章魚都有學習能力，桑德斯果然是不容小覷的對象。」  
「……輸給章魚的話，妳身為人類才要哭吧。」凱伊翻了白眼，雙手環胸，直美知道最近她們的隊長越來越習慣對手的邏輯。  
「有句話是這麼說的，一個人不哭的那天，也是心變硬的一天，絕非充滿歡愉。」紅衣隊長說話時，不曉得在想著什麼，深邃的眼既銳利又熱情，看得一旁的直美愕然瞠目。  
然而，被如此眼神凝視的凱伊，卻發揮她人人平等、大家都是朋友的精神──也就是什麼都沒察覺──依然笑嘻嘻地偏頭，滿臉問號卻並不細問。  
……總覺得腦袋好痛啊。直美在心裡嘆息。  
明明這麼受歡迎，卻這麼遲鈍。  
樂意讓大家進入她的世界，卻毫無意識當自己侵入別人生命時會造成何種效應。  
一視同仁、眾生平等，屬於偽善者的謊言，卻被她用純粹的精神和寬容胸襟給反證了──這個世上獨一無二的正面人物是大富豪──物質意義已不足以形容，她是確確實實心靈富裕的天之驕子。

 

繼續寒暄幾句後，聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長走回夥伴身旁，直美最後一眼看到她拿手帕擦拭阿薩姆的髮尾，雖然有些疑惑，但並未多加思索。不知為什麼，突然想起以前聽過“聖葛羅莉安娜的學生，在戰車內也不會灑任何一滴紅茶……”之類莫名其妙的笑話，現在還是覺得挺好笑的。

 

首次勝利經過五天，直美被緊急開會的聯絡叫到練習場。偌大臺上，穿著黑色緊身運動衣的凱伊，應該是為了這個很急的作戰會議才突然中斷健身活動吧，綁成馬尾的金髮有幾絲逃脫，黏在紅潤的臉龐和白淨後頸。

 

「各位，我收到來自聖葛羅莉安娜的信。」  
後方投影銀幕，赫然出現一張圖，青藍色信紙，代表該校隊長喜愛的玫瑰顏色，娟秀端整的鋼筆字跡與簽名，讓人有不愧是名門大小姐的感慨。  
同色信封上，中古世紀風味的封蠟印章已被開緘。  
既優雅又講究，可以說驕傲地完全無視現代的信。  
是下一場挑戰賽嗎？可以的話，希望能先去附近海域的樂園人工島玩幾天再說。直美想著，那個隊長大人跟自家隊長一樣，都是不愛認輸的玩家，比賽中最難纏了。  
「她們邀請桑德斯戰車隊參加三天後的茶會。」  
……蛤？直美眨了幾次眼睛，跟底下眾人興奮的嘩然不同，不知道自己該有什麼反應。  
「應該不用我多說吧，聖葛羅莉安娜的茶會代表什麼意思。」凱伊那張神采洋溢的臉，罕見地露出嚴厲線條。「桑德斯是不拘小節，但也不能在那群人面前失禮，不然，可能會有生命危險。聽說很久很久以前，跟聖葛羅莉安娜關係尚未交惡，曾有前輩去參加茶會，然後……再也沒出現過……」  
這傳言是跟餅乾屋的巫婆混在一起了嗎？  
學生的心情，從受邀的驚喜轉瞬變成惶恐。  
「為此，我特別引荐幾位幫手──」  
臺上走出數名戰戰兢兢的社團部長。  
「──她們是此戰最精銳的後援部隊，國際禮儀社、交際化妝社、標準舞蹈社、音樂學習社、口語演說社……等社長們。就讓我們好好學習如何play Lady’s game吧，讓聖葛羅莉安娜刮目相看，不敢再說桑德斯是野蠻的學校！」  
『Yes, Ma’am！』

 

凱伊對士氣昂然的氣氛看起來非常滿意，雙手插腰，極有自信挑戰大小姐們的茶會。直美則在盤算著，當天請假在宿舍睡覺是否可行。

 

 

間幕《大吉嶺》

 

 

──這樣應該就可以了。  
坐在桌前處理完最後一份文書，大吉嶺靠向椅背，享受寬裕自己幾分鐘的時光，品味只屬於一人的思緒。  
雙手捧著茶杯，浸染在紅茶與它所帶來的沉靜裡。  
泡茶的過程正是醞釀魔法，落在舌尖的味道反映自身心情，所以只要闔上眼就能看到，生活中的種種交錯，如何鑄成命運軌跡，引導她今日來到這裡，處於這個時空。  
睜開眼，餘光瞄到堆積在手肘旁、像小山一樣高的書信。  
來自三大會之一的會長，表述她有多麼譴責大吉嶺所作所為、痛心疾首至極的誠實感想。  
……這時就慶幸聖葛羅莉安娜維護傳統的傾向，至少安安靜靜堆疊的書信，不像手機訊息那樣吵人。

 

今天別想這些了。大吉嶺站起身，雙手整理毫無褶皺的毛衣制服。  
再過不久，受邀而來的桑德斯學生就會抵達，要調整好心情，當一個完美的主人才行。  
這也是一直以來接受她們熱切招待，最後卻因自己一時不察，導致桑德斯隊長在此處受辱的賠罪。

 

打開雕刻精細花紋的木製大門，大吉嶺走在廊上，沒多久就聽到人聲吵雜，甚至還有非常不淑女、非常違背聖葛羅莉安娜校訓的尖叫聲。  
……怎麼回事？  
好奇地走向混亂爆發處，雖然沒有太多人知道，但她向來喜歡怪奇現象，有時還會把超自然心靈寫真的電視節目看一整晚。  
對廣闊如洋的求知慾來說，一切早已存在的東西都是種神秘，都有一探究竟的價值──除了手機，電腦，錄影器材這一類現代文明產物。  
科技是給愚蠢的人用的，讓他們能更適應這個艱困世界。  
“用蠻不講理的道理說服自己，還能感到沾沾自喜，單憑此點而論，也是一代偉人。”  
不久的將來，這個性格會被某位一年級學妹毫不留情地吐槽。

 

「哈哈哈，謝謝啊。」  
聽到了、那個人的聲音。  
大吉嶺有些恍惚起來。很久以前的夜裡──有那麼久以前嗎？想不起來了……──她待在房間，無聊地連閱讀格言都不能解悶，於是隨手拿起意外取得的電影光碟，然後，聽到了那道聲音。  
狠狠印在腦海，變成一種記憶，一種許多年之後偶然想起，仍會像此時一樣讓她心矜搖曳的影響力。  
威廉‧布萊克曾說過，謹慎毫無用處，除非再加上果斷。  
大吉嶺提醒自己，深吸一口氣，往前走去。

 

──然而。  
等她看到那個人時，嚇得躲回走廊轉角。  
這個……沒看錯吧？  
聖葛羅莉安娜女學生的包圍陣線中，金色人影脫穎而出，就像早先傳至耳邊、清澈乾淨的嗓音，瞬間抓住大吉嶺的視線。  
那是凱伊さん。  
是穿著抹胸白色小禮服，搭配同色細高跟鞋的凱伊さん。  
是把總隨性散在肩後的金髮，往上盤起，露出彎彎細頸和星形耳墜的凱伊さん。  
是帶著每個都穿精緻禮服、盛裝打扮的桑德斯學生，馳騁於戰車道時滿臉污泥也不在乎的凱伊さん。

 

「大、大吉嶺大人？您怎麼在這裡……？」  
阿薩姆。大吉嶺回過神來，現在看到阿薩姆就覺得正常世界讓人感動涕零。「妳知道我看到什麼了嗎？」  
「大概能猜到。」阿薩姆苦笑。「正要向您報告，您卻不在辦公室。」  
「凱伊さん……還有那些學生，怎麼了？」  
我記得我寫的是茶會。  
有寫錯嗎？  
大吉嶺皺起眉頭，滿心混亂之下，一時之間竟想不起自己究竟寫了什麼。  
「跟我們每天都有茶會的慣例不太一樣，對桑德斯而言，參與一個正式宴會，有一定的Dress Code和正裝打扮……的樣子。」  
「妳是說、她們這個樣子……真是要來參加茶會嗎？我舉辦的茶會？」  
「是的。」  
大吉嶺按著胃部，能感覺到陣陣抽痛。「所以才說桑德斯──」  
「──大吉嶺大人，這種說詞是不好的哦。」  
「我知道，」她自覺失禮，小聲呢喃：「只是習慣了，不好改。」  
「我會幫您一起改正的。但現在，要怎麼處理這個狀況？」  
「──唔……讓我想想……──」

 

普通時候，日常生活中的突發狀態，大吉嶺都能視為趣事，興致一來，隨之起舞也無妨。但面對那個人，面對桑德斯，自持的游刃有餘就難以發揮。  
不想再因貿然親近而造成不好印象。  
理智告訴她，這時該直接對凱伊さん表明，妳弄錯了，我只是邀請妳們來參加一個簡單茶會，聊聊共通話題，渡過冰釋前嫌的午後。  
可是。  
說不出口。  
桑德斯的隊長親自領軍，大批陣仗，還做了精心打扮──大吉嶺壓低身體，偏頭審視走廊那邊的人群──十分精心的打扮。  
從沒見過的裙裝，而且，化了妝吧？原本笑起來像水一樣清亮的臉龐，現在與粉色薄唇一同變得柔和許多，眉眼散發豔麗媚致，襯托那優於一般少女的醒目身材，舉手投足形塑優美風韻。  
果然，舉止美麗的人，外表也……。  
……不行，實在說不出口。  
「阿薩姆，」沉默過後，大吉嶺下定決心，解決問題的關鍵在領導者的當機立斷。「稍微變更計畫吧。」

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

註釋：  
1.一個人不哭的那天，也是心變硬的一天，絕非充滿歡愉：出自愛爾蘭作家Oscar Wilde。


	6. Only An Ocean Away （下）

章二《凱伊》

 

 

就在凱伊等人被一群藍衣的女學生當成珍稀動物圍繞、一邊索取拍照特權糾纏不休時，好幾輛加長型禮賓黑色轎車駛來面前，開車司機是取得駕照的學生，她們頭上戴著聖葛羅莉安娜校徽與社團徽章的帽子。

 

約莫二十分鐘，離開校園後，禮賓車來到偌大的偏郊地區，渺無人煙，在整片翠綠草地的前方，一座用白色巨岩打造的城堡莊嚴佇立，與世隔絕。城堡四周環繞寬達數百公尺的護城河，連接大門的木製橋樑正喀喀地放下。

 

「……也太誇張……」  
桑德斯的學生們被如此大手筆給嚇壞了，只有凱伊仍能一臉“搞什麼鬼”地吐槽，如果這時直美在就好了，她一定能呼應凱伊的心情，進而給出相同敬謝不敏的表情。  
這時，排列整齊的數臺馬車躂躂越過大橋，來到眾人面前。  
「我們是馬術社的學生，妳們好。」車內跳下數名身穿馬術制服的少女，有一位臉上帶點雀斑的女孩，自我介紹給人清純可愛的感覺。「大吉嶺大人囑託我們帶諸位入城──來，請小心腳底。」  
她伸手提供攙扶，畢竟穿著禮服和高跟鞋不好活動，但凱伊只是朝她微笑，禮貌地說聲“thankyou”，之後便獨自踏上馬車，並沒接受對方幫助。  
等其他桑德斯學生都入座完畢，馬車躂躂進入白色城堡，波光粼粼的護城河緩緩消失，彷彿隔絕了人們與真實世界的聯繫。  
經過外牆與內牆，來到白塔角樓，馬車停下了。  
凱伊等人下車，有另一名穿著藍色制服毛衣的女學生已在門口等待，拱門白石的上方是雕工精細的校徽，無聲地向眾人強調違逆時空的存在。  
天空飛翔兩三隻烏鴉，鳴叫聲間或響起，令凱伊想起許多恐怖電影裡的配樂，不由得吞了口口水。她的弱點是超自然現象，所以一直迴避古堡鬼屋之類的地方，沒想到今天卻必須主動踏入，只能怪命運捉弄。  
「請不用擔心，渡鴉是城堡的守護者──畢竟這是仿倫敦塔建造的地標，沒有牠們可不行。」  
「妳是……？」  
「桑德斯的各位，下午好。」少女完美地發揮聖葛羅莉安娜的精神，恪守禮節的態度卻十分親切，極肩的褐色捲髮，優美地在風中搖曳。「由我來帶領各位入城，大吉嶺大人已在交誼廳等候。」  
「喔……唔、謝謝。」

 

凱伊開始覺得忐忑難安，不僅因為穿著截然不同的打扮來到陌生之處，也因為城堡感覺就是不對她胃口，而桑德斯的學生人人驚喜萬分，誰也沒料到聖葛羅莉安娜的茶會居然是在城堡內舉行。平日追求戰車道的少女心如今全都勃發了，興奮地難以言喻，舉止變得更是淑女不少。

 

比起三天的密集特訓，還不如所處環境能直接影響人的言行。

 

「妳說仿倫敦塔建造……是不是也有那個？」為了壯膽，凱伊刻意發出笑聲，聽起來卻跟平時相差甚遠，反而只是一道呵呵的古怪聲音。「斷頭臺啊，監獄啊，之類的。」  
「當然沒有。」  
呼～凱伊吐出大氣，安心了。  
「但是，」少女微笑地講解：「在很多年以前，對違反校規的學生，城堡裡有禁閉室和懺悔室的房間。」  
「呃、妳是說把人關在這裡嗎？太不人道了吧？」  
「是的，所以這項傳統已被消除。但就像當年瑪麗將伊莉莎白一世囚禁於倫敦塔，我們仍保留一模一樣的建築。如果在宴會之後還有時間，我可以親自帶您參觀、傳說中被砍頭的安妮皇后帶著自己的頭出現的走廊──」  
「──啊、那個是真正的大門了吧！是交誼廳了吧！」凱伊冷汗直流，寒毛豎起，用大聲掩蓋耳邊被開心講述的鬼故事。  
聖葛羅莉安娜的女生究竟怎麼回事啊？原以為大吉嶺已經很怪了……。  
「那麼，請諸位在此等待。」謎樣的少女彎腰行禮後，翩翩離去。  
凱伊突然想到，忘記問對方名字了，但並沒多少深思的時間，阿薩姆已匆匆從迴廊右方跑來。  
「凱伊さん，終於找到妳們了！」她穿著戰車夾克，卻與平常比賽不同，雙手戴有白色手套，左臂覆蓋黑色披肩。「明明吩咐馬術社的人把妳們放在門口，結果根本不見人影，還以為妳們走丟了！」  
「啊、我們是被一名學生帶進來的。」  
「學生？是哪位呢？我們沒有安排這個人……」  
「是──」因為沒有詢問名字，也就答不上來。仔細一想，那名少女應該不是戰車道的學生，畢竟完全是沒看過的臉。「一個喜歡講鬼故事的女孩子。」  
阿薩姆露出了讓人受傷、顯然是把凱伊當成怪人看待的表情。  
「呃……總之，諸位安全沒事最重要。」清了一下喉嚨，阿薩姆挺直背，臉上恢復文質彬彬的微笑。「那麼，請隨我來吧，大吉嶺大人正等待妳們的蒞臨。」

 

邁開腳步時，凱伊聽到阿薩姆在耳邊低聲問：「直美さん沒有來嗎？」  
「嗯，她說吃壞肚子了，在宿舍休息。」  
「原來如此。」  
阿薩姆看來有些扼腕，凱伊也是這麼覺得，直美沒來太可惜了。  
──因為終於要挑戰重點關卡，迎來最後大魔王。  
帶著遊戲的通關覺悟，凱伊深吸一口氣，用眼神示意桑德斯的學生，還想活著回校吃漢堡的話，就拿出三天訓練下來最好的成果吧！  
走進主堡內的交誼廳，悠揚的小提琴聲率先吸引感官，兩旁用深紅毛毯鋪成的長形桌上，有著Buffet式各種餅乾蛋糕、起士與炸魚，以及黑色的……鰻魚凍。  
水煮鰻魚啊，凱伊想起以前在英國吃過。熬煮的魚釋出一層膠質物，冰凍過的口感涼膩滑順，是非常富有營養價值的英國國菜。  
不過看起來實在太恐怖，並不是很想把那種東西吞下肚。  
由於是午後茶會，所以除了鰻魚凍之外，大致招待還是以輕食為主──啊，有三明治呢──凱伊看著兩旁食物，鎖定好等下要先吃什麼。  
空氣瀰漫清芬的茶香，跟故意放置的精油香氣雲泥之別，自己基於家世也算參加過許多正式場合，但像這樣給人清甜甘美滋味的宴會，還是第一次遇到。  
是由於參加者全為青春少女嗎？還是因為聖葛羅莉安娜喜茶的傳統呢？  
如果只是單純一個人來到這裡，也許會被這樣的氣氛影響，變得心情鎮靜吧。  
但再怎麼說，用城堡來開茶會，實在太誇──  
「──歡迎桑德斯的各位。」是大吉嶺的聲音。  
凱伊拉回思緒，卻花上好幾秒的時間，抑制立刻看向來源之處的衝動。

 

一直很訝異對那個人的聲音會有的反應。  
遠遠聽到時，不管手上正做什麼，不管腦海正計畫什麼，都會下意識抬起頭，耳朵覺得敏感微癢。  
就像幼年家裡養過的小狗，只要聽到開門聲就會搖著尾巴衝到門口。  
要克制自己。她在心裡告誡，那是個即使給予習慣的美式擁抱，大概也不會想到要回抱的人。  
每個人面對好意都有不同反應，有些人就是必須相隔一段距離，讓他們安心之後才願意主動靠近。  
就像某位隊長那樣難搞又規矩一堆的女人。  
好，可以了，看著她吧，凱伊。  
妳已經打敗過她。儘管桑德斯被視為野蠻，但妳帶領的學生，打敗過她。  
凱伊抬起頭，正視時常以對手身份出現，如今卻也是一位好朋友的那個人。

 

就跟先前來帶路的阿薩姆一樣，明明邀請函上寫茶會，大吉嶺跟她的戰車道夥伴卻都穿著夾克制服，看來英姿凜凜，同時又因設計上強調女性的纖細曲線，而意外地帶有高貴美豔的氣質。  
不同的是，大吉嶺的深黑披肩繡有金色穗帶，腰際首見的獅紋皮帶上、崁有一把銀白色騎士劍，劍柄是一朵藍色玫瑰花。  
也許是為了配合衣著，柔亮長髮被鬆開，自由地流洩身後，恍然乍見，一片金色迷人的流蘇，讓她的臉龐看起來更小了，像櫥窗中的精緻洋娃娃。

 

原本深紅並不適合戰場，雖然用於遊行行軍會引人注目，戰爭時卻會形成明顯標把，降低隱蔽作戰的機動性，但曾經的黑火藥時代，通信科技的尚未發明，處於人數越多、陣仗越大的軍隊，格外醒目的顏色就有其必要性。  
鮮艷猩紅大量避免了友軍殘殺自己人的悲劇，早至古羅馬帝國時代便讓軍官身穿紅色披風，而植物染料隨時間褪去色澤後，最終看起來更是切合自然景色。

 

凱伊揚起笑容，藉此壓制過於鼓譟的心跳。「看來妳花不少時間打扮啊，大吉嶺。」  
「凱伊さん也不差。」對大吉嶺來說，能從她嘴裡聽到最好的讚美似乎是“不差”二字。「另外，我並沒多加打扮，這本來就是聖葛羅莉安娜正式的戰車制服。」  
「是嗎？但從沒看過……」  
「因為過度華麗並沒意義，所以好幾代前的隊長已下令輕量簡化了。」  
原來如此。凱伊想起以前見過的安其奧、波布魯和BC自由等校的制服，隊長們都神奇地戴著披肩，戰車偵查時風一吹就亂飛，看來愚蠢又不便利。  
兩人寒暄時，其他學生各自散開，開始享用大食主義的桑德斯校園內少見的可愛點心，聖葛羅莉安娜的學生也履盡地主之誼，總是體貼站在附近，能就近向她們解說一些歷史故事或是傳統由來。  
因為跟平時朋友相處的豪邁不同，也跟戰車比賽水火不容的抗衡有別，難得被當淑女對待的桑德斯學生們，每個人都變得害羞靦腆，輕聲細語地與身邊的紅衣少女交談。  
凱伊不禁看向大吉嶺，對方一如往常拿著茶杯，靜靜品茗紅茶。  
要講什麼好呢？沉默實在讓人尷尬，但想不到除了戰車之外的共通興趣。  
就在兩個隊長觀察學生們相處良好，而自己這邊卻全然安靜無聲時，阿薩姆帶著一名眼熟的女孩出現了。

 

「啊、是妳！」凱伊幾乎要喜極而泣。好險是真正的人類，不是幽靈！  
那個愛講鬼故事的女學生，微微而笑，並沒說話。  
「大吉嶺大人，凱伊さん，請容我引荐這位家政科的部長。」阿薩姆說：「這裡所有的食物，都來自家政科學生的幫忙──除了鰻魚凍之外。」  
「鰻魚凍？」凱伊疑惑地反問：「不是妳們做的，那會是誰？」  
「是我。」大吉嶺，用一貫清澈音調，咬字清晰地回答。  
凱伊轉頭看她，不可置信。「妳會做菜？」  
「料理也是身為淑女不可或缺的能力。」雖然大吉嶺一本正經，但洋洋得意的心境還是從稍微抬高的下巴感覺得出來。之後，她向前一步，對那名家政科的部長致謝。「感謝妳與社團大家的幫忙，下次如有可回報之處，請盡量言明。」  
「請別在意，能幫上大吉嶺大人……能幫上為我校爭取榮光的戰車道諸位，這是我的榮幸。」褐髮少女開口了，兩頰微紅，清亮的眸凝視大吉嶺，旁人一見就能看出她有多麼崇拜眼前的人。

 

……唉。凱伊心底嘆了口氣。等阿薩姆引著對方走後，忍不住開口：「她很喜歡妳呢。」  
「這就是身為隊長的義務之一，」從未對喜歡的言語表達任何個人感想，大吉嶺得體地回應：「言行舉止力求完美，樹立良好典範。」  
「嗯……說得也是。」凱伊隨手插了一塊鰻魚凍放進嘴中，掙扎好幾秒，極不容易才吞下。「咳、咳──我想喝可樂……」  
膠質彷彿黏在舌頭和喉嚨，滿嘴都是滑溜觸感。  
「我就猜到妳會提出無理要求，畢竟是桑德斯。」大吉嶺無奈嘆息，但還是朝另一名家政科的學生揮了手。  
不久，有人推著小冰箱出來，裡面放滿美麗的可樂瓶。瞬間，用殭屍入侵或蝗蟲過境都不足以形容，桑德斯的學生大聲歡呼，擺脫淑女束縛，忘記所處的優雅環境，全抓起裙擺跑去圍住冰箱，可樂瓶在空中拋物線地傳遞給一人又一人。  
身為那些人一份子的隊長凱伊，沒辦法譴責她們。  
她沒發現，觀望的大吉嶺露出笑容，既非鄙夷也非嫌棄，而是比之前更放鬆、溫柔的微笑。  
唯有客人開心，作為主人才能放心。

 

歡喜地喝完可樂，小提琴的聲音隱去，管弦樂配合鋼琴聲，於交誼廳內響起。  
凱伊發現好幾個桑德斯學生不知何時都被約去跳舞了，她們在古堡中被擅長交際舞的聖德葛羅莉安娜學生引導，每個人看起來都為自己能跳舞感到意外。  
「凱伊さん，」伴隨漂亮音色的嗓音，伸來一隻戴有白色手套的掌心。凱伊看向那名像紳士般邀舞的人，儘管已猜到是誰，心口還是因劇烈跳動而悶痛。「兩個隊長不一起跳舞的話，就沒有盡釋前嫌的感覺了。」  
「“大吉嶺大人”，」開玩笑地學著聖葛羅莉安娜學生的稱呼，凱伊放下可樂瓶，右手放在被潔白手套包覆的掌心。「妳要lead嗎？」  
「我是隊長，always lead。」大吉嶺也學桑德斯學校的風格，頑皮地眨了眨一邊的眼。  
由於兩人都習慣跳舞，彼此配合相當輕鬆，凱伊也終於取回自己的步驟，笑著開啟話題：「我還以為妳們的茶會很可怕，沒想到有可樂呢。」  
「感謝情報完善的阿薩姆吧，是她買來的。」大吉嶺的左手放在凱伊裸露的背上，右手輕握她的掌心。「不過，我還是希望桑德斯的各位能至少試試紅茶。」  
「我會喝哦。」瞇起藍色眼睛，笑得純澈無邪，與身上那套烘托姣好身材的成熟禮服迥然有別。在國際禮儀社裡，連笑的方式都要隨衣著環境而變，但凱伊總是會忘記。「我知道妳們很辛苦，準備了這麼多東西，所以紅茶我一定會喝的。」  
雖然對熱的飲料很沒辦法啊。凱伊想到上次喝大吉嶺泡的紅茶，結果燙到嘴巴。  
大吉嶺回以淺笑。「紅茶也能喝冷的，不用擔心，凱伊さん。」  
或許，這個人的“凱伊さん”是某種魔咒，凱伊臉紅地想，某天晚上的自己，也是在手機中聽到她的呼喚，便覺得體內有什麼東西騷動著，有某種從未感受過的心情在胸內鼓動。  
「──唔、總之，很感謝妳們，還特別在城堡中……這應該不是能常常做的事吧？」  
「只要申請就好，並無麻煩之處。」  
大吉嶺的左手滑下，順著舞步放在凱伊腰後，帶領她往自己靠近，兩人的距離過於親密，幾乎能從彼此眼中描繪倒影。  
「看到凱伊さん的白色禮服，就想到了這座白色城堡。」  
跟妳相配的清純無垢。  
她的聲音變得低柔輕妙，像在述說某場秘密情事。

 

凱伊瞪大了眼，一時忘記正在跳舞，穿著高跟鞋的腳還差點踩到舞伴。  
大吉嶺穩住她，偏頭問：「還好嗎？」  
「嗯。」不知道該回什麼，感覺臉上燥熱地不可思議。「我、我想喝可樂了。」  
「妳要先結束這場舞嗎？」  
凱伊想了想，握緊大吉嶺的手，搖搖頭。「再跳一會兒吧，我有個提議想說。」  
「提議？」  
「唔……桑德斯有批全新的備用戰車，目前正在找適合的學校，聖葛羅莉安娜有意思跟我們簽戰車租借協議嗎？」  
「租借協議？」大吉嶺微笑，發出一道明瞭對話方向的低吟。「聖葛羅莉安娜不會用畢業生三大會之外的戰車。」  
「但這樣很危險哦？妳們、應該是想打贏黑森峰吧？」  
「誰說用了新戰車就能打贏？」  
「至少可以確定，目前妳們的戰車太老舊，很難打贏。」  
大吉嶺沒有馬上回答，思索幾秒後才開口：「凱伊さん應該知道，聖葛羅莉安娜學園，是以伊莉莎白一世的別名來命名的吧？」  
「妳是說《童貞女王》嗎？」凱伊笑著調侃。  
大吉嶺瞄了她一眼，無言地譴責幼稚玩笑。「亨利八世將安妮皇后以不貞之罪砍頭，進而宣佈他們的婚姻無效，導致伊莉莎白失去繼承權，甚至被囚禁在倫敦塔兩個月。」  
原本期待將會誕生兒子繼承王位，卻生出沒有價值的女孩，而且三番兩次流產，被國王視為無用的皇后，最後連活下來的權利也被剝奪──而她的女兒依然統治了英格蘭，開創黃金時代。

 

「老舊的戰車，古老的系統，怎麼可能打贏機能優越的黑森峰呢？沒有人期待聖葛羅莉安娜。」大吉嶺的音調沉靜，卻有股清晰火苗燃燒眼底。「戰車這個概念本身，被航空機給取代，戰後就沒國家生產新的戰車，一如在戰車道上，聖葛羅莉安娜已是落魄名門，再也沒取得勝利。」  
世界捨棄了戰車，拒絕老舊傳統，走向更科技更便利的時代。  
「──所以我更不能捨棄它們。」說到這裡，大吉嶺結束舞步，凱伊看著佇立在前的她，想起了研究過無數遍，去年對決落敗後，安慰流淚夥伴的她。「不然，它們就太可憐了。」  
……真是、頑固的傢伙呢。  
凱伊心想。明明戰車比賽的戰術靈活多變，骨子裡卻受傳統束縛，真矛盾啊。  
不，應該說，因為不忍心捨棄所有人都捨棄的東西，才會變成這個樣子吧。  
在倒楣的地方發揮了騎士精神呢。  
「妳想要帶這些東西一起向前，但很有可能被它們所拖累哦。」  
「我已經有所覺悟，因為、我是隊長。」  
「妳啊──」凱伊想多說些什麼，卻不知該從何說起。沒見過這麼笨的人，這麼笨，卻這麼勇敢。「唉，我也不是不懂妳的心情，但……」  
「凱伊さん會懂嗎？妳可是“那個”桑德斯的學生。」  
充滿新科技、新的航空器和新思想，跟古老與陳舊根本無緣的地方。  
「就算是我，也有喜歡的老東西啊。」凱伊的手指深入胸脯內，柔軟飽滿，其內包含難以想像的神秘。

 

她，拿出兩片銀色軍牌。  
大吉嶺對這個只在電視上看過的動作，瞠目以視，無法評價。  
「噹啷～～」凱伊嘿嘿笑著，有些害羞。「我知道這很孩子氣，但我就是覺得很cool，所以自己做了一個呢。」  
美國軍牌基本規格是兩片，上面鑲有姓、名、血型、宗教信仰和社會安全號碼，可以說想到了美國軍人，就會想到他們掛在胸口的銀鐵。  
「即使戰車道不是戰爭……嗎？」  
「即使不是戰爭。」凱伊搔搔臉頰，一直跟後輩警惕這個概念，但喜歡戰爭時充滿故事的軍牌，好像有點罪惡感。  
「血型都寫在上面了，很沒隱私哦。」  
「別告訴別人。」  
「好吧。」大吉嶺輕聲發笑，凱伊也跟著她笑了起來，臉頰酡紅。

 

 

間幕二《阿薩姆》

 

 

一切都很完美。  
阿薩姆看著交談甚歡的隊長和凱伊さん，忍不住這麼想。  
但、不該出現這個念頭。  
因為一旦出現，下一秒就會發生狀況。

 

例如，有人開著戰車駛入城堡。  
例如，戰車朝天際發了兩聲響炮。

 

聽到讓地表撼動的砲擊，使一夥人跑出交誼廳，發現前方的翠綠草地，赫然佇立一台瑪蒂爾達，車頭上站著身穿紅色夾克的少女，戰車旁邊則有一名洋裝女性，是先前與凱伊さん有過不悅交錯的三大會會長之一。

 

「終於從妳的玩具屋出來了呢，大吉嶺。」少女黑色的髮綁成辮子，諷刺言行絲毫無半點尊敬。「真不知道陪一群野蠻人交際有什麼好玩的──」  
她的話嘎然停止，眼睛緊盯站在大吉嶺大人身邊的凱伊さん。  
那張擺在電影裡亦十分上相的臉，出眾誘人的好身材，讓她高高挑起眉，露出不懷好意的笑。  
「──我想我知道有什麼好玩的了。」  
「看來二軍的別艦生活沒讓妳學會何謂禮節。」阿薩姆看到大吉嶺大人脫下披肩，遮在凱伊さん胸前，自己則往前踏了一步，冷冷凝視那名學不了教訓的會長。「妳以為把叛徒帶進這裡，就能讓妳當造王者（King Maker）嗎？」  
會被左遷至別艦的二軍，都是曾犯下不可饒恕之錯的人。  
女性拿起手帕掩住口鼻，但嫌惡聲音還是清晰可聞。「妳的目中無人只到今日為止了，大吉嶺。」  
她將一封信丟在地上，封角有一朵沾水的黑色玫瑰。  
「校務會議同意妳們兩人的比賽──該是時候請不速之客們離開。」  
「一而再於我的賓客面前挑戰我的尊嚴，」即便臉上仍維持微笑，那道冷然口吻卻能讓聽者深切明白她的憤怒。這是稍微提高音量，充滿威嚴與沉怒的大吉嶺大人，阿薩姆已許久未見。「此戰過後，就沒有妳們兩位的容身之處了。」  
「這種話，等妳贏了再說吧，大吉嶺隊長。」黑髮少女命令戰車將砲口對向凱伊。「還不走嗎，野蠻人？」  
大吉嶺大人背過挑釁者，擋在砲口之前，轉身朝凱伊さん深深彎腰。隨後，阿薩姆與其他聖葛羅莉安娜的學生，也一同行禮。

 

「……很抱歉，凱伊さん，以及桑德斯的諸位。原本想以今日茶會做為賠罪，但看來，要延續到下一場了。」  
「抬起妳的頭，大吉嶺。」凱伊さん的聲音，不知何時已近在身測，阿薩姆抬起頭時，看到她就站在大吉嶺大人的面前，將手中一串銀色鐵牌套入大吉嶺大人的脖子上。「聽說以前騎士比賽，貴婦人會把身上的東西丟到賽場，表達她們的祝福和支持──我沒什麼能給妳，只有這個老東西了，以後再還我吧。」  
凱伊さん總能無視嚴肅氣氛，用無比燦爛的笑容，洗淨所有空氣中飄散的惡意和污穢。  
就算是阿薩姆，也不想對她居然敢將大吉嶺大人套上“狗牌”這件事生氣了。  
「要加油哦，狠狠打敗她們！」  
大吉嶺大人神情有些恍惚，大概也在琢磨該抗議無禮，還是該誠心感謝。  
最後，阿薩姆看到她闔眼揚起淺笑，銀色軍牌在深紅制服的胸前安靜懸掛，就著黃昏餘暉閃閃發光。  
「我會守護妳的名譽，並將捷報獻給妳──桑德斯的隊長。」  
大吉嶺大人做了讓所有人驚呼的事。  
她牽起凱伊さん的手，在手背留下一吻。  
縱然知道情況不允許，但別說其他尖聲驚呼的學生，就連阿薩姆自己也不由得紅起臉來。  
大吉嶺大人向來是個只要想做，就會做得超乎想像、極為演劇派的人。  
阿薩姆非常為她驕傲。

 

此舉當然更是惹火那名會長，就連想要保持看好戲的悠哉模樣、實際上比任何人都在意大吉嶺大人的二軍隊長，也咬牙切齒了起來。  
「阿薩姆，桑德斯學生的回艦事宜，就交給妳執行了。」  
「我明白。」  
凱伊さん還像石雕般呆站原處，真可憐，也許驚嚇過後她會忘記最初覺得大吉嶺大人高傲又難相處的印象。  
然後只剩下大吉嶺大人是普通怪人的認知。  
不過，誰叫她要先帶出什麼騎士比賽跟貴婦人的背景故事呢？大吉嶺大人最喜歡隨戲劇化發展起舞了，這也是她為數不少的娛樂之一。  
阿薩姆思考著要如何在凱伊さん登機之前簡單說明，但仔細深思就覺得麻煩，還是讓她繼續誤會吧，反正當普通怪人已經比第一印象分數好太多。

 

 

終章《凱伊》

 

 

回校後，跟直美提起在聖葛羅莉安娜遇到的事，永遠一針見血的副隊長說：“這是現代版的玫瑰戰爭嗎？聖葛羅莉安娜的女人太可怕了，根本不在乎民主運作啊。”  
玫瑰戰爭，因王位繼承權而萌發，成為殲滅大量貴族最關鍵的戰役。  
凱伊有好幾個晚上會想起這件事，想到當初被那名看似驕傲的隊長所遞過來的藍色玫瑰，以及被丟在地面的黑色玫瑰。  
黑玫瑰的花語：你是惡魔，但為我所有。  
偶爾，凱伊會夢到那名愛講鬼故事的女孩，還有她注視大吉嶺時、熱情真切的眼神。那是非常熟悉的目光，她也常夢到大吉嶺這麼看著自己，然後在醒來時羞惱地拍打發熱的臉。

 

經過一個多月。  
「……別說捷報了，連屁都沒一聲。」  
結束戰車練習，凱伊開車遠離校舍兜風，當她下車獨自走在學園艦時，終於再也忍不住，自言自語地爆出粗話。  
跟一般人對桑德斯的印象不同，她是極為守禮、發言謹慎的領導者。小時候幫忙照顧弟妹，也養成容易關切他人的大姊姊性格。  
所以，能真的惹她煩躁生氣的事，很少。  
例如講話酸溜溜的大吉嶺。  
迂迴地讓人摸不清真意的大吉嶺。  
世上第一個發誓要守護她名譽的大吉嶺。  
還有答應要給捷報、卻一直沒消沒息的大吉嶺。  
雖然陸陸續續有傳言，關於某名學生被退學的事，或是某會會長換人的事，但……。  
忽然，手機響起，她只看了一眼來電者就趕忙接起電話。

 

「喂、太慢了！」  
『真是失禮的問候呢。』電話那頭傳來的聲音，慢條斯理，婉轉秀氣。『往三點鐘方向站遠五十公尺，凱伊さん。』  
「蛤？」來不及發問，直昇機轟隆隆的旋風聲已籠罩天空。慌張的凱伊跑到汽車後方避難，等漆有聖葛羅莉安娜校徽的直昇機安穩停在甲板，她才敢探出頭。「What the──」  
「不准說。」穿著藍色制服毛衣的少女踏下直昇機，微皺細眉，一手按著鬢髮，讓頭髮不至於在風壓中過於凌亂。「我不喜歡不文雅的言詞。」  
「──……一來就下令，妳真當自己是女王陛下嗎？」  
「哎呀，說這種話，是不是不想吃了？」大吉嶺抬高右手的紙袋，打開後，一股肉汁香味迎風而來。  
凱伊立刻跑向前，探頭望望紙袋內部。「這個是、中華街的肉包子……？」  
「敝校今日在母港橫濱入岸，學生登岸回家，我看到很多人一臉幸福地吃著這個東西──」大吉嶺偏頭微笑，笑意融在聲音中，能輕易使人動容。「讓我想到了妳，所以特別買來的哦。」  
「是因為肉包子還是因為一臉幸福？」發問有點口齒不清，凱伊不客氣地吃起燙熱肉包。  
「不管哪個都讓人想到妳。」  
又來了。凱伊無言地瞪著她。  
講些曲折奇怪的譬喻，不知道是感人的誇獎，還是惱人的諷刺。

 

「妳啊，為什麼一直沒消息？我都不知道結果如何了。」  
「凱伊さん該不會認為我會輸吧？」  
「當然不會輸，」凱伊吞下肉包，嘴邊有些熱汁，一臉凝肅。「但我還是會擔心。」  
大吉嶺斂去笑，點點頭，拿起手帕擦掉唇邊殘渣。「抱歉，是我考慮得不夠周到，讓妳擔心了。」  
忽然就被溫柔好意給對待，這太過親密的熟悉，讓凱伊無法擺起臉孔。「下次要記得哦？」  
「嗯，當然。」  
「好，乖。」  
凱伊摸摸大吉嶺的頭，就像面對家中曾經犯錯卻願意低頭聽勸的弟妹。  
大吉嶺難得沒回話，視線往上看著被揉得亂亂的髮，還有那隻白淨有力的手。  
「──好了，」最後，夕陽灑落深藍制服，來自海的另一邊、遠校的戰車道隊長嘆息。「我該走了，緊急迫降有時間限制。」  
「ok，路上小心哦。」凱伊揮揮手，沒想過慰留，確定了朋友的安全無慮，已是天大喜事。  
大吉嶺走上直昇機，命機內的人收起踏板之前，從毛衣內抽出一片銀色軍牌，輕聲而笑。「這個就不還妳了，妳吃下我的肉包，總得給相應的代價。」  
「妳還真是強盜耶。」  
「凱伊さん不知道嗎，現在的英國，就是由渡海而去的蠻族和海盜所組成的呢，畢竟中間只隔著海洋，容易引起覬覦。」大吉嶺說話時，笑容給人一股銳利如刺的感覺。「而且，我還沒對桑德斯最珍貴的東西下手，擔不起強盜之名。」  
最珍貴的東西？什麼意思？  
凱伊琢磨對方含意，還有那詭譎幽深的表情，背脊突然竄起一股寒冷。  
但樂天主義的她很快就晃晃頭，把被獵人緊盯的恐怖感受拋諸雲外，一邊啃著肉包一邊發動汽車，遙望飛離的直昇機。

 

的確是不能大意啊。  
畢竟兩人之間只隔著海洋。

 

 

 

The End

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：  
1\. 叛徒之門（Traitors' Gate）：倫敦塔在作為監獄機能上，大多囚禁高等政治犯，即是那些威脅王位的貴族。為了隱蔽行為，通常活人由水門進入，死後屍體亦由此走水路送走，所以本文提到的“叛徒”也有這層涵義。


End file.
